Un destino algo cruel
by Cora Woolf
Summary: Colaboración de HakuShi1324 - Que pasaría de Him regresara del frío espacio donde las PPGZ lo dejaron? Y si este no sólo tuviere el objetivo de matarlas a ellas y quisiera destruir la vida de todos las personas que las rodean? El resurgimiento de un enemigo no sólo significa destrucción... Y las aventuras que vivirán este grupo de amigos... Denle una oportunidad
1. Flashback I

**Yo: Así es estoy re-editando esta historia, cosa que no le he dicho a la otra autora de este libro y créeme Estrella siento haberme tardado tanto y no decirte, perdoneme alguien si cree que está peor o algo por el estilo, sin más a leer**

 **Nota: Las chicas superpoderosas Z y Greed no nos pertenecen... Hacemos esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento :) :) :)**

 **Nota 2: Piensen que los RRBZ fueron creados cuando las PPGZ tenían 6 años**

 ** _Flashback I_**

Se podía ver como alguien pequeño calculandole 11 años de edad caminaba por las calles lluviosas, mantenía una larga distancia con la gente que pasaba a su lado es más no quería ni que lo tocaran por los hombros le desagradaba que los humanos acortaran esa distancia, así es humanos, le desagradaban ya que este pequeño niño era un homúnculo de quién sabe cuantos años que no soportaba la gente débil y estúpida que veía por las calles, romances cortos que terminaban al mes * _estúpido_ *, robos inútiles * _estúpido_ *, gobiernos corruptos * _más estúpido_ *

No el porque los humanos son así pero tampoco podía juzgarlos en sus personalidades solo en sus acciones, no conocía a ninguno y se le notaban las ganas de que el "primer humano" que conociera fuera bueno, y así paso tantas eran las ansias que tenía que al sentarse en un callejón dejando que toda la lluvia corriera por sus pelos alguien se le acercó

-Oye ¿Qué haces tú solo? ¿No ves la lluvia que cae o eres ciego?- una niña estaba tapada de pies a cabeza con un abrigo impermeable dejando ver su gesto aburrido junto a unos ojos marrones oscuros

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-Claro que si lo es, por si no lo notaste, me preocupa la gente estúpida que anda por allí- el sarcasmo en sus palabras hacia que el otro la mirará con una cara extrañada, al instante la infante cambio de tema -¿Dónde están tus padres?-

-No tengo-

-Con que no tienes padres ¿Eh? Yo tampoco-

-Lo dices como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo-

-Es que entre la gente que yo vivo es normal, te llevaré a dónde y yo vivo, se llama Or-fa-na-to, 4 sílabas 8 letras, ven vamos- le muestra su mano agachándose un poco

-Mm, sabes lo que me enseñaron cuando "era pequeño"- haciendo comillas con sus manos -Es que no hable con gente desconocida-

-Oh vamos, no tienes padres y parece que tienes pinta de un chico de la calle, o ¿es que no sabes lo que es un orfanato?-

-En realidad no lo sé-

Mostrando una sonrisa sincera -Vamos te mostrare lo que es-

Desconfiado agarra la mano de ella, y en el acto ambos se paran bien haciendo notar que son de la misma altura -Ok-

Lo jalaba de la mano a quien sabe donde -Espero nos llevemos bien-

-Si ojalá- su sonrisa fue un poco contagiosa tanto así que la comisura de los labios se levantó un poco pero ese intento de ser una mueca feliz se desvaneció al instante

Caminaron varias calles para ser sinceros, la chica conocía varios atajos para llegar más rápido más obvio no podría ser pero varias preguntas rondaban en su cabeza pero la que más resonaba era "Sabiendo que el orfanato ese está lejos ¿Por qué viene por acá?" No le tomo importancia después de todo recién se conocían no creía que fuera a soltarle toda la sopa en un dos por tres. Al llegar vieron una gran puerta que tenía alrededor unos grandes muros de color blanco con una franja roja, la chica tocó la puerta y fueron recibidos por un hombre mestizo, de cabello negro alborotado, ojos grises con unos lentes que en la luna izquierda estaba rota, vestía un kimono blanco, una manta roja con un cinturón marrón encima de esta junto a un tahalí negro.

-¡Ho! Kagura ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?- le acarició el cabello

-Hola Sr. Jirocho, mire lo que le traje- alza la mano junto con la del niño desconocido -¡Otro niño!-

-¿Cuando no tú trayendo más personas acá? Más bocas que alimentar- hizo un gesto decepcionado haciendo reír a la niña y confundiendo más al confundido chico, pero lo que más le extrañó es que luego soltara una gran risotada resonando por toda la que era un gran jardín -¿Y cuál es tu nombre niño pelinegro?-

-Greed... Mi nombre es Greed-

-Bien Greed, interesante nombre para ser lo que eres ¿No?- le sonrió dándole la espalda y volteando un poco su cabeza y mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo sorprendiéndolo un poco -Pasa, te presentaré a los otros niños del orfanato-

Saliendo del corto trance que tuvo -Está bien-

Levanto ambas manos de manera eufórica -Yo lo puedo guiar Sr. Jirocho-

-¡Firme!- Kagura juntó ambas piernas, pegó los brazos al cuerpo -Descanso- separó un poco los pies, puso sus manos atrás agarrando una a la otra -¡Atención!- volvió a la posición de cuando le dijeron firme -Muy bien estudiante Kagura se lo encargo- puso su mano al estilo militar imitando la pose de la niña

También puso su mano al estilo del mayor -¡Si, Comandante Jirocho!- Al decir eso el hombre se fue adentro entre risas

-¿Puedo hacer un pregunta?-

-Claro, pregunta lo que sea, así tal vez nos conocemos más-

-¿Por qué te dice estudiante?- ambos empezaron a caminar, Kagura no escuchaba ya que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que reacciono

-Ah eso, bueno pues era- - al no prestar atención del camino por mirar a su reciente "amigo" se chocó con la puerta, se alejó un poco de esta mientras escuchaba risas detrás suyo, refunfuño bajito porque una de las primeras impresiones que da es que es... Torpe

Parando un poco sus risas -Ok señorita inteligencia ¿qué estamos esperando para conocer este lugar?-

-Ay pero que gran sentido del humor, mira como me río- solo sonreía un poco ya que él se estaba soltando -Bueno vamos-

Recorrió toda la casa, lo que le llamó es que había un campo de entrenamiento, creo que él ya empezaba a comprender el porque del estudiante, le mostró todas las habitaciones encontrándose con toda clase de cosas entretenidas, el resto de habitaciones eran como las de una casa pero en mayor cantidad, ya lo último que les faltaba visitar era el comedor y a eso fueron

Derrumbando la puerta literalmente, al ya haberse caído con puerta y todo se levantó sacudiéndose -* _oh rayos debería dejar de romper está puerta_ *- tosió un poco -¡HOLA A TODOS!-

Niños desconocidos que no son necesarios sus nombres por ahora pero bueno dejo de alargar el nombre: ¡Hola Kagura!

-¡Traje a alguien nuevo y su nombre es Greed!-

-¡AHH!- un niño se va a un rincón asustado -Es el temible chico codicioso de las sombras... ¡Greed!-

-¿Él en serio? *Espera ¿quién es ese codicioso de las tinieblas?*- empezó a recordar entre ideas que le habían dicho que era un asesino profesional y esas cosas -No me hagan reír- se empezó a reír a grandes carcajadas en el silencio sepulcral que se había formado por el miedo de los niños

-¿Que en serio no les crees?- se empezó a molestar poniéndose cara a cara con ella -¿Por qué crees que nadie se me acercaba... O quieres pelea para demostrar mi fuerza?

-Ay si ok- recobraba la compostura- ¿Ah? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Claro por qué no?- poniéndose en una posición de pelea un tanto graciosa

-No chicos esto va a terminar mal, ellos son personas violentas y- - nadie le hacía caso al niño ya que el resto gritaba "¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!" -Ok, nadie me hará caso-

-¡JA! ¿En serio? ¿Violenta? ¡tú! No sean- - antes de que terminara su frase fue recibido por un golpe que le atravesó el cuerpo dejando a los niños quietos, sabían que ella podría ser muy fuerte pero ¿Por qué matar al nuevo?

-Ok Greed por lo poco que he podido recordar de ti, no eres humano, eres un homúnculo que viene de una piedra filosofal, sabes muy buenas técnicas de combate y...- saca su brazo lentamente lleno de sangre -Te regeneras-

El pelinegro se sostenía la zona desnuda ya que lo que se regeneraba no era su ropa sino su cuerpo -Oh, no lo sabía ¿Ah?-

Le propinan una patada que lo manda lejos por donde antes había una puerta, la chica tocaba los bordes del marco -Wo valió la pena romper la puerta antes, después de todas maneras lo iba a romper- fue hasta el jardín donde algunas plantas fueron aplastadas por como lo mando a volar -¿Y por qué no me pegas? ¿No que eres súper temible?- se agachó a su lado con una sonrisa

-No te hago nada porque fuiste la ÚNICA que se me acercó cuando estaba solo, hace tiempo no sentía esa sensación de ser querido por alguien- cerró los ojos para seguir recibiendo los golpes

-...- se paró con una sonrisa aún más grande -Pasaste la prueba-

-Espérate ¿Qué prueba?- parpadeaba varias veces el dolor se había desvanecido

-Era para ver si eras capaz de quedarte aquí, para ver si eras capaz de tener otros sentimientos y pudieras quedarte con nosotros-

-Veo que para eso te ofreciste a darme una excursión a mí- empezó a sonreír mientras era ayudado para pararse

-Veo que yo gané a un amigo pero aún así hay que continuar el recorrido- levanta su mano frente suya sacando 3 dedos- Te presentaré a 3 personas especiales- empezó a caminar hacia un espacio que tenía un gran árbol y allí estaban sentados las nombradas personas especiales que hablaban animados -Ellos empezaron dando peleas, yendo a la defensiva, es más aún seguimos peleando pero de manera más amistosa- se quita el impermeable dejando ver que tenía un polo manga corta blanco con unas vendas de las manos hasta los codos, tenía una leggings negras y unas zapatillas grises con rosado, su cabello castaño era hasta la cadera atado en una trenza -Chicos- estos voltearon -¡Hola! Traje a alguien nuevo- le agarra del brazo y lo señala

-¡Hola!- dijeron los tres con una sonrisa y un ademán de mano

-Oh, así que ellos son tus amigos ¿no?- ambos se acercaban a el trío de amigos que había allí

-Bueno los presento, RRBZ, Greed, Greed, RRBZ- al mencionar al grupo y al chico los señalaba -Ellos pasaron por un abandono y una situación un poquito más "fresa"

-No había la necesidad de mencionar el final- dijo el pelinegro de colita alta y mechón emo

-Claro que había la necesidad, es su vida-

-Oh bueno entonces cuéntenme su historia, tenemos tiempo verdad "Kagura-chan"-

-Y sigues con tu buen sentido del humor ¿Cierto?-

-Claro, marca registrada por mi, díganme sus nombres, me muero de la curiosidad- se sentó al lado de ellos

-¿Qué onda? Mi nombre es Butch-

-Soy Boomer, un placer conocerte-

-Me llamo Brick, espero nos llevemos bien- yo sé que no es necesario describirlos, ustedes saben muy bien como son

-Que buen comienzo, han progresado y ya no son tan agresivos como eran antes

-¡Gracias!- dijeron al unísono con una sonrisa

-Y ahora, cuéntenme su historia- levanta las dos manos -Prometo que no me burlaré- para haber sido antes una persona muy feroz estaba demostrando ser mejor de lo que se esperaba, tal vez solo necesitaba ese empujoncito para cambiar

Entre risas y bromas que ya eran de esperarse el quinteto hablo durante toda la tarde hasta parte de la noche, hubieran continuado de no ser porque era hora de dormir, cada uno se fue a su propia habitación con un solo pensamiento "Que bueno que lo(s) conocí", cada uno de ellos tal vez tendría el mismo propósito en algún futuro

Y tal vez y solo tal vez serían la salvación del mundo

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Yo: Re-edición capítulo 1 completada -más feliz-**

 **Xx: Hola gente, soy alguien nuevo que no apareceré en la historia lamentablemente, solo vengo a dar anuncios -levanta el pulgar-**

 **Yo: Él es Kiyoshi, producto de mi mente bien sensual Bv, espero que les agrade en los pequeños cortos que tendrá, el mi mellizo ficticio, oh rimo -se ríe-**

 **Ki: Si, que graciosa, sin más que decir...**

 **Ki y Yo: 나중에 봐... Hasta luego**


	2. Flashback Parte II

**Todos: *sonriendo* HOLA A TODOS... ES IMPRESIONANTE QUE ESTA HISTORIA SIGA EN PIE... PERO IGUAL!**

 **Yo: *lanzandole una almohada a todos* No se pueden callar! Que tiene que hacer la gente para poder dormir en paz...**

 **Todos: ¬¬ Estamos escribiendo un capitulo**

 **Yo: Olvidémonos de lo que acaba de pasar... OK?**

 **Todos: *levantando un pulgar* Ok**

 **Yo: Y sin más preámbulos aquí nuestra querida historia...**

 **Nota: Las chicas superpoderosas Z y Greed no nos pertenecen... Hacemos esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento :) :) :)**

 **Nota 2: Piensen que los RRBZ fueron creados cuando las PPGZ tenían 6 años...**

 _ **Flashback parte 2**_

Y SE PODÍA DECIR QUE SE HABÍAN VUELTO MUY AMIGOS... PUESTO A QUE ESTOS 5 NIÑOS SE REUNÍAN SIEMPRE A CONVERSAR... Y APENAS HABÍA PASADO UNA SEMANA...

Kagura: *sonriendo* Puedes creer todas las historias que han vivido estos de acá

RRBZ: ESTOS DE ACÁ TIENEN NOMBRE!

Kagura: *sonriendo ampliamente* Perdón

RRBZ: Mucho mejor

Kagura: Puedes creer todas las historias que han vivido estos hijo de un mono loco que han sido derrotados por unas niñas por simples besitos...

Greed y Kagura: *echándose a reír tanto que se cayeron de espaldas* JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

RRBZ: *sonrojados* No es necesario que lo repitas...

Greed: *riéndose sin parar al igual que Kagura* Admítanlo si era...

Kagura: ...muy necesario... Jajaja

RRBZ: *haciendo pucheros* No es justo!

Y ENTONCES APARECE EL SR. JIROCHO PARA VER QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO...

Sr. Jirocho: *sonriendo* Me alegra que ustedes se lleven muy bien... *riéndose por lo bajo* Veo que recordaron el pasado de los chicos

RRBZ: *seguían haciendo pucheros* Usted cree?

Sr. Jirocho: *estallando de la risa* Si lo creo y mucho

RRBZ: *enojados* PUEDEN CALLARSE USTEDES DOS... YA ENTENDIMOS QUE NUESTRO PASADO ES ASÍ *y con sus potentes voces mandaron a volar a Kagura y Greed*

Sr. Jirocho: *recobrando la compostura* Chicos saben que no deben hacer eso... Además admítanlo ellos también tienen un pasado

RRBZ: *sonriendo malvadamente* Tiene razón Sr. Jirocho... Nos vengaremos

Sr. Jirocho: *tenia una gota de sudor al estilo anime* Eso no es lo que quería decir

RRBZ: Gracias Sr. Jirocho

Sr. Jirocho: ¿Are?

EN OTRO LUGAR...

Una chica dormía plácidamente en su cama hasta que escucho los gritos de alguien

Xx: RYUTO PORQUE ME TUVISTE K LEVANTAR ASÍ! *sonando enojada*

Ryuto: jejeje ya no te esponjes *corriendo*

Xx: ah esos 2 nunca cambian...Yey! hoy es el día k conoceré a mi hermanito(a) o hermano(a) *saltando feliz, vistiéndose y bajando las escaleras*

Ryuto: Yuki sálvame! *rogando x vivir*

Yuki: KAI SALTE DE ENCIMA DE RYUTO! *enojada*

Kai: ash pero que agua fiestas

POV YUKI

Ups me olvide presentarme jejeje hola soy Yuki Fuhimoto, la chica con melena azabache que está peleando es mi prima Kai Fuhimiko las dos tenemos 10 años y el chico que pelea con ella es Ryuto Fuhishima es un amigo que tiene 12 años.

Ryuto: jajaja no me atrapas *corriendo*

Kai: verás cuando te atrape *persiguiéndolo*

Xx: Yuki, Kai, Ryuto ya nos vamos *viéndonos*

Yuki: okey mamá

Ryuto: a donde vamos?

Yuki: al orfanato ya que mi papi dijo que si tanto deseo un hermano que adoptaramos a un niño del orfanato porque no tiene familia

Kai: siempre tan caritativa

Yuki: jejeje shi

FIN POV YUKI

MIENTRAS QUE VOLVIENDO CON LOS CHICOS...

Chicos: *peleaban a más no poder* VAS A VER QUE ME VENGARÉ...

*FLASHBACK*

RRBZ: *sonriendo* Están bien?

Greed y Kagura: *sarcásticos* Claro después de que nos lanzaron como si nada... Estamos excelentes...

RRBZ: Que bien

G y K: *molestos* Son un caso perdido

RRBZ: Oigan seremos directos...

G y K: *confundidos*

RRBZ: Si tanto se burlan de nuestro pasado... Por qué no nos cuentan el suyo...

G y K: *orgullosos* Porque no queremos opacarlos con nuestra genialidad...

RRBZ: *gritándoles de nuevo* GENIALES... POR DONDE? *estampadolos contra una pared*

G y K: *molestos* AHORA SI NOS ENOJARON!

RRBZ: *molestos* Y USTEDES A NOSOTROS!

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Chicos: *iban a dar sus ataques hasta que...*

DING DONG (que excelente calidad de mis sonidos)

Chicos: *sorprendidos deteniéndose* El timbre... ARREGLEN TODO! *y así empezaron a arreglar y a arreglarse para que nos les volvieran a llamar la atención* LISTO...!

AFUERA...

Sr. Jirocho: y dígame señora que los trae por aki

Xx: Buenas tardes... Soy la Sra. Nozomi y vine porque queremos adoptar a un varón podríamos verlos *mostrando una amable sonrisa*

Jirocho: si claro, espere un momento... KAGURA!

Kagura: *viniendo en un instante* Dígame que ocurre Sr. Jirocho?

Jirocho: Puedes llevarlos a conocer a los niños del orfanato

Kagura: Claro... *haciendo una reverencia* Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kagura, por favor síganme *levantando la cabeza y mostrandoles el camino*

YA ADENTRO...

Brick: *dudoso* Me pregunto a quien se llevaran esta vez

Butch: Es algo que no se descubrirá hasta que pase

Boomer: Y si se llevan a uno de los tres?

Butch y Brick: *sonriendo* Tranquilo Boomer nunca te abandonaremos...

Greed: *sonriendo* Que bueno que se tengan mutuamente... Oigan verdad, puedo hacerles una pregunta?

Boomer: Claro por qué no?

Greed: Por qué hasta ahora no han adoptado a Kagura...

RRBZ: *sorprendidos*

Greed: *confundido* Dije algo malo

Y DE REPENTE...

Yuki: mm eh? BOOMER-ONISAN! *abrazando al chico de cabellera rubia*

Boomer: eh? Yuki? que hace aquí?

Todos: O-O

Kagura: Parece que de ella me estaba hablando Boomer el otro día?

Butch y Kai: TU! *señalándose*

Kai: Que haces aquí gay?!

Butch: y tu que haces aquí marimacha?! *viéndola amenasadoramente*

Ryuto: oye aquí el único que le puede decir así soy yo! *enojado*

Kagura: ¿Are? No entiendo nada...

Sra. Nozomi: Yo pienso lo mismo *con una gota de sudor*

Ryuto: *viendo a Brick* AMIGO! HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEO

Brick: DIGO LO MISMO *dándose un abrazo*

Yuki: eh? quien es él? *viendo a Greed*

Boomer: a pues es el nuevo del orfanato se llama Greed

Kai y Ryuto: GREED?!

Kagura: No puede ser, ojala no se asusten *pensando*

Kai: Cool eres ese homúnculo del que todos hablan *acercándose a él junto con Yuki y Ryuto*

Greed: si

Yuki: oye Kai no deberías decirle Homúnculo el sigue siendo humano *reprochandole*

Kai: perdóname decirte esto pero ningún humano puede regenerarse

Ryuto: y ningún humano puede hacer esto *perforándole el estómago a Kai*

Kai: basura, ya verás *regenerando su herida*

Greed, Kagura y RRBZ: O-O

Ryuto: tranki, tranki solo quería mostrarte que tampoco eres humana

Kai: Tch tu tampoco lo eres

Greed: ellos son?

Yuki: son demonios...irónico no?

Greed: si

Sra. Nozomi: y dime Yuki quien quieres que sea tu hermanito?

Yuki: mm mm quiere que sea Greed-nis-san *abrazando a Greed causando su sonrojo y haciendo que Kagura se sorprenda*

Sra. Nozomi: esta bien...y dime Greed quieres ser un Fuhimoto? *viéndolo*

Greed: claro, si tengo una hermanita como ella si *abrazando a Yuki*

Yuki: Yey tengo un hermano *dándole besos en la mejilla*

Sra. Nozomi: jejeje bien vamos a realizar los papeles

Sr. Jirocho: Pase a mi oficina allí lo haremos legal

Kagura: *triste* Osea que te vas

Greed: *sorprendido por su actitud* Si...

Kagura: *agachando la cabeza* Ya veo... *levantando su cabeza empezando a sacar lágrimas pero sonriendo* Espero que te vaya bien... En especial ya que tú si puedes tener una familia *sonriendo y secando sus lágrimas* Da lo mejor y cuida a todos *lléndose para que no la vean*

RRBZ: Kagura- chan? *sorprendidos pero confusos*

Greed: *confundido* Que le pasa?

Yuki, Ryuto y Kai: *confundidos* Por cierto quién es ella?

YA EN LA NOCHE...

Sr. Jirocho: *entregándole unos papeles a la Sra. Nozomi* Ya está hecho... Greed ya es de la familia Fuhimoto

Sra. Nozomi: *sonriendo* Muchas gracias *llendo hacia afuera* Veo que está lloviendo, será mejor irnos de aquí... Yuki, Ryuto, Kai... Es hora de irnos

Y, R y K: Ya vamos!... Bueno adiós y gracias por todo

RRBZ: No hay de que *levantando el pulgar*

Greed: Los extrañare a todos... A pesar de conocerlos tan poco tiempo... Díganle a Kagura que la volveré a ver algún día...

Brick: Claro después de que sepamos lo que le pasa

Boomer: Donde creen que pueda estar?

Butch: No lo se pero con esta lluvia creo que se habrá ido a su habitación

Kagura: *con un sombrilla trepada de cabeza en un árbol de cerca* Quien dice que estoy en mi habitación *dijo con voz sombría*

Todos: *asustados abrazándose entre si* AAAAHHHH!

Kagura: *bajándose del árbol y estallando de la risa* JAJAJAJAJA! Debieron haber visto sus caras... Es un clásico...

RRBZ: En serio? Cuantas veces más nos quieres asustar?

Kagura: Hasta que me canse... Por cierto, perdón por lo de antes... *sonriendo* Y vine para saber sus nombres... Como se llaman? La curiosidad me mata...

Y: Me llamo Yuki, es un placer conocerte...

K: Q onda, Soy Kai...

R: Mi nombre es Ryuto...

K y R: Por cierto si nos vuelves a hacer esa broma,te mataremos... *lanzando un golpe*

Kagura: *esquivándolo y agarrando sus brazos* Les diré otra cosa *sonriendo* Entre nosotros nadie es humano

Todos - RRBZ: O-O

RRBZ: Greed...

Greed: *confundido* Que acaba de pasar?

RRBZ: Esa el la razón por la cual no nos adoptan a ninguno de los cuatro... Tampoco somos humanos

Greed: Lo de ustedes lo sabía... Pero lo de Kagura no me lo creo

Kagura: Si algún día no volvemos a ver *levantando el dedo meñique* Prométanme... Que se aclararan todas nuestras dudas

Todos: *sonriendo* Ok...

 _Y ASÍ FUE COMO NACIÓ LA PROMESA DEL REENCUENTRO..._

Kagura: *sonriendo* Espero que no demoremos en encontrarnos

Todos: Hai! *asintiendo con la cabeza*

RRBZ y Kagura: *lléndose al orfanato* Chau...

K, Y, R y G: Chau *dirigiéndose a un automóvil*

 _LOS DESTINO DE ESTOS 8 CHICOS SE HAN CRUZADO... LA PREGUNTA ES ¿EL DESTINO QUISO QUE SE UNIERAN O SOLO FUE PURA CASUALIDAD?_

 _ESO NO ERA LO IMPORTANTE AHORA... LO ÚNICO QUE IMPORTABA ERA SI SE VOLVERÍAN A VER... HE ALLÍ EL SACRIFICIO QUE PUEDEN DAR PARA CUMPLIR ESTA PROMESA..._

Y AL MOMENTO DE VOLTEARSE PARA IR POR DISTINTOS CAMINOS... NO SE OBSERVABAN CUERPOS DE NIÑOS SINO PARECIERAN QUE ERAN SUS FUTUROS... LO QUE SE VEÍA ERA... **A TODOS MOSTRANDO UNA GRAN SONRISA CON ALMA Y CUERPO DE UN VERDADERO GUERRERO...**

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Yo: Y... Eso es todo por hoy... Espero que les haya gustado... No olviden seguir nuestra historia y dejar reviews, sugerencias, críticas o recomendaciones...**

 **Estrella: *sonriendo* Me estoy emocionando la historia si que se pone mejor cuando es más larga**

 **RRBZ: *sonriendo* Se esmeraron en hacer este capitulo**

 **Greed: *levantando el pulgar* Buen trabajo...**

 **Estrella y yo: *alegres* Y que solo es el 2**

 **Yo: por cierto, gracias a:**

 _ **Sonia Maria797: También te mandamos saludos y aquí está la continuación**_

 **Todos: Esperamos que haya sido se su agrado y... Chau-chau**


	3. Lo inesperado

**Yo: OLA K ASE TODO EL MUNDO!**

 **RRBZ: ¬¬ NO PUEDO CREER QUE NOS HALLAN DEJADO CON ESTA LOCA DESQUICIADA!**

 **Xx: No me metería con ella si fuera ustedes**

 **RRBZ: Cállate Valeria...**

 **Yo: *mandándolos a volar de un solo golpe* No insulten a mi amiga!**

 **Greed: Oigan chicos han visto a Es...? *recibiendo a los RRBZ quedando inconsciente al igual que ellos***

 **Yo: *sonriendo* Bueno aquí les presento a mi amiga Valeria que me da ideas por todo lo que vivimos en el colegio... Y de allí saco los amores desastrosos...**

 **Valeria: *rincón emo* Había necesidad de mencionarlo...**

 **Yo: *apenada* Gomen...**

 **Estrella: Veo que tu amiga puede ser a veces igual de bipolar que tú**

 **Yo: *volviendo a sonreír* Lo sé... Verdad que si?**

 **Estrella: Si y mucho *sonriendo* Pero sin más preámbulos... Comencemos con la historia...**

 **Yo: Oye... Esa es mi frase...**

 **Nota: Las chicas superpoderosas Z y Greed no nos pertenecen... Hacemos esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento :) :) :)**

 _ **Lo inesperado...**_

 **5 años después...**

Se podían ver estelas de colores. Una rosada, otra celeste y la última verde, aquellas luces estaban golpeando a un robot gigante con un mono dentro de él...

Xx, xx y xx: *sonriendo* Ríndete de una vez Mojo Jojo

Mojo Jojo: *molesto* Nunca lo haré...

Xx, xx y xx: *con una venita en la frente* Ya nos tienes hartas! *golpeando en la cabeza del robot mandándola a volar*

Mojo Jojo: *volando lejos* Ya verán que me vengaré...!

 **En un laboratorio...**

Xx: Tch esto de ayudar a la gente se esta volviendo aburrido... ni siquiera están los RRBZ aunque sea ellos si daban pelea *tirada en el sofá*

Xx: Kaoru no deberías decir eso *viéndola*

Kaoru: Pero es cierto Momoko, es ya muy aburrido tener que luchar cuando nuestro enemigos son tan débiles

Xx: Pero Kaoru es mejor así ya que no tendremos mucho peligro

Momoko: Vez, escucha a Miyako

Kaoru: Tch...

Xx: ya niñas cálmense se que quieren vencer a los malos y todo eso pero no peleen

PPGZ: Profesor! *gritaron sorprendidas*

Profesor: Jejeje, ya bueno voy a salir un rato para comprar comida... así que pórtense bien y no hagan nada imprudente *saliendo por la puerta*

PPGZ: OK!

Momoko: Kaoru deberías dejar de buscar mucha pelea

Miyako: No la culpes Momoko, no te olvides que la más afectada de nosotras 3, fue ella, hay que comprenderla *susurrando*

Momoko: Vaya es cierto antes que el profesor nos adoptara... o mejor dicho antes que nos recogiera de la calle, hacíamos cosas muy malas *susurrando y bajando la cabeza*

Kaoru: *escuchando la conversación* Ya dejen esas caras largas chicas... eso ya paso y ahora vivimos en una linda mansión con un gran padre

Momoko y Miyako: Jejeje tenes razón... _como puede sobrevivir aún sabiendo que ella fue la que tuvo que matar a varias personas solo para poder comer algo en el día_ *viéndola con un deje de tristeza mientras forzaban la sonrisa*

 **Aquellos recuerdos muy en el fondo les causaban mucho dolor, pero se sentían muy aliviadas de que el profesor Utonio las haya recogido de la calle a pesar de ser unas niñas muy problemáticas. Se sentían un poco tristes... Pero de repente los comunicadores de sus cinturones suenan y Bombón contesta...**

Momoko: Que pasa alcalde?

Alcalde: *asustado* Chicas! Hay problemas en la plaza central, dicen que hay cuatro luchadores muy fuertes y hasta ahora nadie los vence...

Kaoru: *sonriendo* Esto se pondrá bueno, aunque sea jugare 1 minuto con esos cuatro...

Alcalde: *preocupado* No se confíen mucho

Miyako: *preocupada y sorprendida* Por qué dice eso alcalde?

Alcalde: Me parece que ya han luchado con ellos y con las justas ganaron

Momoko: *sorprendida* A que se refiere?

Alcalde: *asustado* Eran cuatro, tres hombres y una mujer... Según mis fuentes eran un pelirrojo, un rubio, un pelinegro y una pelinegra...

Momoko: *seria* Vamos para allá alcalde!

Kaoru: Tu crees que...?

Momoko: Para saberlo hay que verlo... Vamos chicas! *alzando vuelo*

Miyako y Kaoru: *preocupadas* Ok!

 **En la plaza central...**

Xx: Bakas! Por su culpa estoy metida en este lío *peleando con varios hombres y derribándoles de un solo golpe*

Xx: *sonriendo burlonamente* Cállate nena! Si no puedes pelear yo lo haré por ti...

Xx: *lanzando un golpe hacia él* Nunca dejaré que alguien como tú me gane

Xx: *agachándose para lanzar un golpe con sus piernas* Ya veremos quien gana

Xx: *saltando y golpeando a alguien que estaba detrás de él* Antes de hablar da te cuenta de quien está a tus espaldas

Xx: *derribando a un hombre gordo que estaba detrás de ella* Lo mismo te digo

Xx y Xx: Eres mi rival y no dejaré que mueras hasta que yo te mate *poniendo espalda con espalda*

Xx: Butch, Kagura... ! En vez de pelearse derroten a los enemigos...

Butch y Kagura: *imitando la voz del que acababa de hablar* Butch, Kagura... ! En vez de pelearse derroten a los enemigos... *sonriendo* A veces eres un enojón, Brick!

Brick: *molesto con una venita en la frente* Al menos no soy tan infantil como ustedes!

Kagura: *burlándose* Lo dice el idiota de rojo!

Brick: Estúpida marimacha!

Kagura: Semáforo!

Brick: Tonta!

Kagura: Pendejo!

Xx: *molesto con un aura asesina* En vez de pelearse, pueden ayudarme

Butch, Brick y Kagura: *arrodillándose frente a él* Oh! GRAN AMO BOOMER PERDONE NUESTRO COMPORTAMIENTO!

Boomer: *sonriendo* En serio que son un caso perdido *sereno* Para mi que con dos de nosotros basta... *yéndose a otro lado*

Kagura: *serena y sonriendo* Tienes razón... Dejemos a Brick y a Butch solos... *siguiendo a Boomer*

 **Con las chicas ya transformadas...**

Bombón: *aterrizando en el tejado de uno de los edificios que estaban cerca de la plaza* Acá estará bien, primero hay que ver los movimientos del enemigo para poder atacarlo...

Bellota: Que aburrido! Mejor hay que entrar en acción y ver lo que hacen

Burbuja: Mejor hay que hacerle caso a Bombón

Bellota: *enojada*

Bombón: *sorprendida* Chicas...

Burbuja y Bellota: Que pasó?

Bombón: *calmándose* Si son los RRBZ...

Burbuja y Bellota: *sorprendidas* Imposible...

Bombón: El alcalde tenía razón si había otro pero es una chica...

Bellota: Tch... parece que van a hacer un movimiento, pero que es?

Bombón: Lo mejor sería verlo

 **Volviendo a la plaza central...**

Brick y Butch: _Su temperamento... Hmm... Esto será interesante..._

Brick: Bueno tienen razón, dejar a los más fuertes sería lo mejor...

Butch: Después de todo no necesitamos estorbos...

Brick: Ni a un marica rubio oxigenado...

Boomer: *aura negra*

Butch: Ni a una horrible marimacha...

Kagura: *aura negra*

Boomer y Kagura: *molestos* Como no llamaste? *poniéndose espalda con espalda y levantando el brazo izquierdo* Se arrepentirán...

Brick: Aquí viene...

Butch: Será mejor estar preparados...

Boomer y Kagura: **Suwāru kuiaratame!** _(Remolino del arrepentimiento)_ *entonces empezaron a volar, formando como un tipo remolino el cual parecía taladro y fueron directamente hacia Brick y Butch*

Brick: AHORA! *apartándose del camino al igual que Butch haciendo que todos los enemigos que estaban detrás de ellos queden gravemente heridos por tal ataque*

Butch: Quieren más? *dijo sonriendo a los enemigos restantes*

Enemigos cobardes: No! *se van huyendo*

Brick y Butch: *aliviados* Que suerte!

Boomer y Kagura: *dándoles un sape* Bakas!

Brick y Butch: Gomen!

Kagura: Son un caso perdido... *dándose cuenta de ciertas presencias* Están aquí y no me lo dijeron

RRBZ: Sin resentimientos?...

Kagura: La próxima me lo dicen no me importa que sea por la mentes pero me lo dicen...

RRBZ: Ok...

Brick: Y si puedes usar esa técnica...

Kagura: Que bien! *poniendo sus manos en una posición extraña* **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** _(Jutsu de los clones sombra)_ *y entonces aparecieron 3 replicas de ella*

Butch: Otra vez con la técnica de Naruto...

Kagura: *sonriendo* Adquirir poderes tiene sus ventajas... Me encargaré de ellas...

RRBZ: No! Solo derrota a esas tres mujeres que están con los que acaban de huir...

Kagura: Ok... *susurrando* Sabia que a ustedes les gustan ellas pero es innecesario decir eso

RRBZ: *sonrojados furiosamente* CÁLLATE, ESO NO TE INCUMBE!

Kagura: Saben que me incumbe mucho, no sé que les llegaría a pasar si se enteran de que tu ya sabes quien muestra señales de vida... Estamos totalmente perdidos...

RRBZ: *calmándose* Ya lo sabemos... Mejor hablamos...

Kagura: Por ahora no... Primero vamos a lo que vinimos, TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE Y NO ME CONTENDRÉ, VINIMOS A COMPRAR COMIDA Y ESO NADIE ME LO QUITA!

Boomer: *con un poco de miedo* Claro primero vamos a comer...

Butch: Una carrera para ver quien va primero... Un...

Kagura: TRES! *saliendo corriendo*

RRBZ: NO VALE! *corriendo tras ella*

 **En las sombras...**

 **Se encontraba tosiendo un "hombre" flaco, que parecía que estaba enfermo...**

Xx: *sonriendo como podía* Veo que los cuatro se han vuelto muy fuertes... *parándose de su cama pero cayéndose al instante*

Xx: Him-sama, no debería pararse sabe que todavía no está en condiciones de luchar...

Him: *molesto* Ya lo sé! No es necesario que me lo recuerdes...

Xx: *preocupado* Tranquilo Him-sama yo me encargaré de vigilarlos por usted...

Him: A veces me pregunto porque te quedas... Y entonces me acuerdo que te quieres vengar de esa linda jovencita llamada Kagura...

Xx: No la quiero matar, simplemente quiero que vengarme por lo que me hizo en el pasado y nada más...

Him: Eres un poquito perverso

Xx: Him-sama si me disculpa iré a vigilarlos...

Him: Ve y tráeme más información... JAJAJAJAJA! *riendo lunáticamente* **Obtendré mi venganza...**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Yo: Valeria, ya vas a salir de tu rincón emo...**

 **Valeria: Yo se por qué creaste a ese personaje...**

 **Estrella: Que personaje?**

 **Valeria: A ese personaje aliado de Him... Se basa en mi verdad?**

 **Yo: *ignorando olímpicamente lo dicho por Valeria* Bien y ahora vamos con los agradecimientos...**

 **Valeria: *molesta con una venita en la frente* No me ignores**

 **Estrella: Gracias por tu review _betsy garcia_ y por la idea que nos diste fue de gran ayuda...**

 **Yo: Ojala se pudieran encontrar más reviews... Se aceptan sugerencias como en cualquier otra historia que tenga... Jejejeje... Para el resto de mis historias me he quedado con imaginación y creatividad a nivel cero así que espero que me disculpen el "pequeño retraso" que he tenido**

 **Estrella y Valeria: ¿"pequeño retraso"?**

 **Yo: Bueno está bien... Me he demorado mucho en subir un capítulo pero también estuve en exámenes bimestrales...**

 **E, V y yo: Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y hasta la próxima... Chau-chau...**


	4. Los nuevos estudiantes siempre asombran

**RRBZ: OLA K ASE TODO EL MUNDO!**

 **Yo: *amarrada a una silla con un trapo que le tapaba la boca* hmmm hmm hmmmmmmmh mhhhhhhhhjjmanjif**

 **RRBZ: *sonriendo* Se preguntaran porque nuestra autora está así**

 **Valeria: *aura asesina con ojos que emanaban luz roja* TENÍAS QUE DECIRLO EN FRENTE DE TODOS!**

 **Yo: *totalmente paralizada* _Pero que tsundere es esta! Pero si se lo digo me matara... En la vida se arriesgan muchas cosas..._**

 **RRBZ: HE ALLÍ LA RAZÓN!**

 **Yo: _Alto! no se supone que yo debería estar torturando_ *rompiendo las sogas y creando un aura negra* NUNCA ME TORTURARAN**

 **Valeria y RRBZ: Adiós a nuestro plan maestro!**

 **Yo: *apareciendo atrás de ellos y tronando los dedos* CON QUE HICIERON UN PLAN!**

 **Valeria y RRBZ: AHHHHH!**

 **Yo: Suerte que la historia ya estaba lista...**

 **Valeria y RRBZ: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Nota: Las chicas superpoderosas Z y Greed no nos pertenecen... Hacemos esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento :) :) :)**

 _ **LOS NUEVOS ESTUDIANTES SIEMPRE ASOMBRAN A TODOS**_

Kagura: KYAAAAAAAA! ME QUEDE DORMIDA! *dijo alterada, cambiándose, saliendo de su habitación, bajando a la cocina y preparando un desayuno rápido* IDIOTAS LEVÁNTENSE RÁPIDO QUE LLEGAREMOS TARDE AL PRIMER DÍA EN LA PRISIÓN! *llamando a los RRBZ*

RRBZ: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Y POR QUÉ NO NOS AVISASTE?! *bajando ya cambiados*

Kagura: ¡Cállense y apúrense en comer! *lanzándonos a cada uno un pan junto con un jugo* **(Estrella y yo: Uy que increíble atraparon los jugos sin que se les cayera ni una gota :D)**

 _ **Luego de una apurada y desenfrenada comida salieron corriendo directo al instituto SHŌRAI NO GAKUSEI NO TAME NO KENKYŪJO. Al llegar se pararon en la enorme puerta y para su suerte faltaban 2 minutos para el toque de campana…**_

Kagura: *confundida* Que nombre tan raro…

RRBZ: *sorprendidos* Sabes lo que significa

Kagura: *con una gota de sudor al estilo anime* En serio no saben lo que significa

RRBZ: *agachando la cabeza* ¡GOMEN!

Kagura: Significa INSTITUTO DE ALUMNOS DEL FUTURO

RRBZ: *sonriendo* Que nombre tan raro…

Kagura: *cayéndose de espaldas* Eso es lo que acabo de decir

 _ **RING RING… (Que calidad tan buena de sonidos)**_

RRBZ: Es hora de ir

Kagura: Vayan avanzando, después voy *empezando a caminar*

RRBZ: No te dejaremos, es la primera vez que llegamos a algo temprano

Kagura: *sonriendo* No sabía que me iban a acompañar al baño

RRBZ: *con un leve sonrojo* Si no nos dices a dónde vas, que crees que pensaríamos

RRBZ y Kagura: Que te ibas a escapar para no entrar

Kagura: Que quejones… *yéndose* Ahora vengo

RRBZ: *suspirando* Que suerte que vamos al mismo salón

 **DENTRO DEL AULA…**

Profesor: Bueno alumnos, bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar, yo seré su tutor mi nombre es Monkey D. Kentaro (Y el nombre es porque yolo... jejeje)

Alumnos: GUSTO EN CONOCERLO MONKEY-SENSEI! *al unísono menos 3 alumnos*

Butch: Tch que aburrido *hablando por lo bajo*

Boomer y Brick: Lo supimos desde que pusimos un pie aquí *hablando igual que Butch*

Brick: No se olviden que no podemos decir nuestros nombres

Butch: Si ya tenemos un nombre cada uno

Boomer: Pero los tres nos quedaremos con el mismo apellido

Profesor: bueno por favor todos preséntense para poder saber sus nombres *viendo a los alumnos*

PASARON DE UNO EN UNO HASTA QUE LLEGARON A LOS 3 MAS IMPORTANTES…

Brick: Yo soy Yashiro Shigeko

Butch: yo soy Hikaru Shigeko

Boomer: yo soy Zoro Shigeko **(Estrella: ZORO FOREVER! Yo: jejeje *con una gotita estilo anime)**

Chicas: *embobadas*

Chicos: *furiosos*

 **MIENTRAS QUE AFUERA DEL SALÓN…**

Kagura: *caminado con los brazos en la nuca* Este instituto es tan grande que me demore en ir a un simple baño *viendo una chica en la puerta que iba a tocar tímidamente* ¿Are?... Me parece conocida *dudando* Hmmmm…

 **DENTRO DEL SALÓN…**

Profesor: bueno ahora que sabemos el nombre de todos empecemos la cla... *alguien toca la puerta* pase…

Xx: Etto perdón por llegar tarde profesor *abriendo la puerta*

Era una chica de tez gringa, ojos celestes, cabellera pelirroja, vestía un short blanco, una blusa rosa con detalles de flores y unas zapatillas tipo botines negras y detalles rojos

Profesor: nos hay problema... Por favor pasa y di tu nombre

Xx: Cl-claro...hola yo soy Yuki Fuhimoto *viendo a todos*

RRBZ: _FUHIMOTO!_ *pesándolo al mismo tiempo*

Kagura: *tocando la puerta y entrando* Profesor también me podría perdonar, me perdí en esta gran escuela...

Profesor: Ok… Puedes pasar y decir tu nombre

Kagura era una chica de tez entre blanca y mestiza, ojos marrones oscuros, cabello castaño oscuro, vestía una falda roja de 5 dedos arriba de su rodilla, botas negras, un polo blanco con una mariposa en el centro hecha de rosas de diferentes colores, una chaqueta de cuero negra y un sombrero negro.

Kagura: Mi nombre es Kagura Doromizu

Yuki: *pensando* _Kagura? Ese nombre me suena_

Chicos: *embobados* _Que bonitas son_

Chicas: *enojadas* _Otras creídas como Princesa_

Profesor: Bien Yuki siéntate… Hmmmm… atrás de Zoro *señalando al rubio*

Yuki: eh? mm okey... _¿Zoro? Se parece tanto a Boomer, será él?_ *pensando y sentándose en su lugar*

Profesor: Tu Kagura siéntate al lado de Hikaru...

Kagura: *sonriendo* Ok *pero cuando se fue a su asiento le dirigió una mirada asesina a su "amigo"*

Hikaru: *el se la devolvió, parecía que en sus miradas chocaban rayitos*

Yuki: _Me parece tan conocido ese pelinegro... Es igual a Butch pero que infantiles ellos dos_ *sonriendo con una gota de sudor*

 **EN OTRO LUGAR...**

Xx: Ash pero que aburrido es esto *con los brazos en su cuello*

Xx: Lo sé...hablando porque faltamos esta vez? *entrando por un callejón muy oscuro*

Xx: Es cierto...no tengo ni idea Ryuto *parándose y viendo a su amigo*

Ambos chicos se habían detenido en su trayecto para pensar la razón de su falta, la chica tenía una melena azabache junto con unos ojos verdes oscuros vestía un polo blanco manga corta junto con una chaqueta verde pantano, un jean medio rasgado y unas botitas marrón claro; el chico tenía una melena azabache junto con unos ojos verde un poco más claros que los de la chica vestía unos jeans negros, una camisa verde arremangada y unas convers negras con detalles verdes.

Ryuto: mm tal vez porque odiamos ir a aquella prisión que nos mantiene encerrados en las horas de la mañana, no lo crees Kai? *viendo a la chica*

Kai: mm tal vez tengas razón... *se pone seria al igual que Ryuto*

Ryuto y Kai: salgan de ahí! *poniéndose espalda contra espalda para ver de donde venía aquella presencia que acababan de detectar*

Xx: Vaya vaya vaya, parece que nos encontraron Ace *saliendo de las sombras un hombre super hiper mega ultra gordo*

Ace: eso parece gran Billy *saliendo* Tu que piensas serpiente?

Serpiente: sfff deberíamossssssssss acabar con ellosssssssssssss rápido

Ace: y tú genio?

Genio: ga sljtsn itkejk otyjeoriy

Ace: Arturo?

Arturo: pateemosle el trasero *riendo*

Ryuto y Kai: pff jajajajajajajajajajaja! *riéndose a carcajadas*

Banda Gangrena: QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO MOCOSOS! *enojados*

Kai: jejeje es que ustedes no saben con quienes están hablando *reincorporándose con un aura negra alrededor de ella*

Ryuto: le enseñaremos a no meterse con nosotros *imitando la acción de Kai*

Ace: acaso también fueron afectados por los rayos Z negros?

Kai y Ryuto: para su mala suerte nosotros hemos nacido con este poder... Infanarude~yuohoippu! _(Dúo del látigo infernal)_ *atacando a la Banda Gangrena y mandándolos a volar contra un edificio destruyéndolo* (es un látigo que aparece en la mano derecha de Kai y el otro en la mano izquierda de Ryuto, se agarran de la mano y atacan al mismo tiempo... El látigo de Kai es negro y el látigo de Ryuto es blanco)

Ryuto: que fácil! *viendo el edifico destruido*

Kai: Eso es muy cierto!

Ace: ESTO NO A ACABADO NIÑATOS! *saliendo de los escombros junto con los demás*

Ryuto y Kai: esto puede resultar interesante *sonriendo de una manera medio malévola*

 **EN OTRO LUGAR CON LAS PPGZ...**

 ***BIP* *BIP***

PPGZ: MAESTRO! *parándose de su asiento*

Maestro: que ocurre?

Kaoru: me duele el hombro *agarrándose su hombro*

Miyako: mi cerebro se a congelado *agarrando su cabeza*

Momoko: tengo... dolor de barriga *agarrando su barriga*

Maestro: *preocupado* vayan a la enfermería a que las revisen

Chicas: Gracias

Las chicas salieron del lugar, subieron a la azotea y se transformaron

Bombón: Que ocurre alcalde? *viendo su comunicador*

Alcalde: son la banda gangrena están haciendo destrozos junto con otros 2 chicos *aparece la imagen de la lucha en los comunicadores*

Bellota: eh? este se parece a Butch *señalando al chico de melena azabache que estaba en la pantalla del comunicador*

Burbuja: cierto, la otra debe ser la chica de aquella vez

Bombón: Que raro no esta con sus hermanos *viendo aún el comunicador*

Alcalde: CHICAS ESOS AÚN SIGUEN HACIENDO DESTROZOS EN MI CIUDAD! *super alterado*

PPGZ: lo sentimos alcalde ahora vamos para haya *cortando la comunicación y volando al lugar donde se encontraban ellos*

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Estrella: *asombrada apenas hablando* Y-ya Lle-llegué...**

 **Yo: *sonriendo* Hola**

 **Valeria y RRBZ: *atados en el suelo con una gota de sudor***

 **Estrella: *recobrando la compostura* Mejor ni pregunto... Que pasó con el capítulo de hoy...**

 **Yo: Con nombres de otros animes...**

 **Estrella: Que bien...**

 **Yo: Por cierto, aquí los enlaces de las ropas para la gente que es curiosa... jejeje**

 **-Polo con detalles de rosas:** **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*m*o*d*a*r*e*i*n*a*s*.*c*o*m*/*i**/*t*o*p*-*c*o*n*-*f*l*o*r*e*s*.*j*p*g**

 **-Short blanco:** **9*5*-*t*h*i*c*k*b*o*x*/*b*o*t*a*s*-*n*e*g*r*a*s*-*a*l*t*a*s*.*j*p*g**

 **-Look de Kai:** **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*1*.*b*p*.*b*l*o*g*s*p*o*t*.*c*o*m*/*-**

 **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w**w*.*s*i*m*a*n*.*c**o*m*/*m*e*d*i*a*/*c*a*t*a*l*o*g*/*p*r*o*d*u*c*t*/*c*a*c*h*e*/*2**/*i*m*a*g*e**/*9*2*0*x*/*9*d*f*7*8*e*a*b*3**3*5*2*5*d*0*8*d*6*e*5*f*b*8*d*2*7*1*3*6*e*9*5*/*8*/*3*/*8*3*7*0*9*3*_*1*.*j*p*g**

 **-Botitas negras con detalles rojos:** **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*c*s*i*m*g*.*c*h*o*o*z*e*n*.*e*s*/*s*r*v*/*E*S*/*2*9*0*6*5*7*6*8*1*5*5*2*e*s*/*T*/*3*0*0*x*3*0*0*/*C*/*F*F*F*F*F*F*/*u*r*l*/*b*o*t*a*-*n*i*a*o*-*p*a*b*l*o*s*k*y*-*/p*i*e*l*.*j*p*g**

 **-Sombrero negro: h*t*t*p*:*/*/*t*e*n*d*e*n*c*i*a*s*2*0*1*5*.*c*o*m*/*w*p*-*c*o*n*t*e*n*t*/*u*p*l*o*a*d*s*/*2*0*1*5*/*0*4*/*s*o*m*b*r*e*r*o*-*n*e*g*r*o*.*j*p*e*g**

 **-Chaqueta de cuero negra:** **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*f*u*c*s*i*a*.*c*l*/*i*m*a*g*e*s*/*i*-*4*0*7*9*7*.*j*p*g**

 **-Polo con mariposa al centro:** **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*m*p*e*-*s*1*-*p*.*m*l*s*t*a*t*i*c*.*c*o*m*/*p*o*l*o*-*c*y*z*o*n*e*-*m*a*r*i*p*o*s*a*-*b*l*a*n*c*o*-*s*e*m*i*-*v*e*s*t*i*d*o*-*1*0*4*0*6*-*M*P*E*2*0*0*2*9*6*7*2*7*7*8*_*0*1*2*0*1*4*-*O*.*j*p*g**

 **-Falda roja:** **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*e*s*t*a*t*i*c*o*s*.*e*l*m*u*n*d*o*.*e*s*/*a*s*s*e*t*s*/*m*u*l*t*i*m*e*d*i*a*/*i*m*a*g*e*n*e*s*/*2*0*1*4*/*0*7*/*0*4*/*1*4*0*4*4*7*4*1*3*6*3*0*2*7*.*j*p*g**

 **-Botas negras:** **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*s*ta**ti*c*.*c*r*a*z*y*i*n*l*o*v*e*.*e*s*/*1*5*1***

 ***p*7*C*i*Q*E*v*C*Z*k*M*/*U*L*J*R*w*K*l*M*c*s*I*/*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*v*A*/*6*Z*Y*Y*q*t*0*w*V*n*k*/*s*1*6*0*0*/*P*A*U*L*A*+*2*.*P*N*G**

 **-Look de Ryuto: h*t*t*p*:*/*/*2*.*b*p*.*b*l*o*g*s*p*o*t*.*c*o*m*/*-*o*5*X*r*w*e*F*_*r*I*0*/*V*M*B*K*7*X*u*e*m*z*I*/*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*D*P*Q*/*L*t*Y*I*l*e*e*S*H*L*8*/*s*1*6*0*0*/*c*a*m*i*s*a*%*2*B*v*e*r*d*e*%*2*B*t*e*n*d*e*n*c*i*a*.*j*p*g***

 **Estrella: Son muchos *mareada***

 **Yo: *mareada y sonriendo* Ya lo se**

 **E y yo:** **Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y hasta la próxima... Chau-chau...**


	5. Poderes revelados

**Yo: OLA K ASE TODO EL MUNDO! Lo se me preguntaran _tal vez_ porque estuve ausente... Pues porque más, exámenes bimestrales de fin de año, los detesto y se que ustedes también**

 **Valeria: *rincón emo* No puede ser que me hayan dicho esto**

 **RRBZ y Estrella: Que le pasa?**

 **Yo: *sonrisa* Le compraron lentes**

 **RRBZ y Estrella: ... Y porque está de pena y por qué sonríes?**

 **Yo: La primera vez que la vi con lentes la vi despeinada y parecía la versión falsa de Gloria Trevi**

 **RRBZ y Estrella: Ohhhh... ! *entendiendo**

 **Valeria: *más emo* Sigues con eso de que me parezco a ella**

 **Yo: *nerviosa* Etto... No, qui-quise decir... Es que todos en el salón dijeron eso y yo... Mejor...Continuemos con la historia...**

 **Valeria: *super rincón emo* Caro líbrate de lo emo que parezco**

 **Nota: Las chicas superpoderosas Z y Greed no nos pertenecen... Hacemos esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento :) :) :)**

 ** _PODERES REVELADOS_**

 **En el bosque, más bien en una cabaña de madera...**

Xx: *sonriendo con la cabeza gacha y con una capucha que le tapaba los ojos* Chicos... Tengo un buen presentimiento

Xx: *curioso* Y qué se supone que es ese "buen presentimiento"?

Xx: No seas idiota... Por qué mejor no les enseño en vez de decirselos

Xx: *uniéndose a la conversación* Porque eres una niñata tonta que nunca acierta en nada...

Xx: Y tu pareces un gay que no sabe hacer nada más que fastidiar

Xx: Marimacha habladora

Xx: Estúpido consentido

Xx: Cállense y di lo que sentiste

Xx: Detesto que nos mandes... Pues déjame decirte que grandes cantidades tendrán una pelea en ese lugar *señalando donde estaba la ciudad*

Xx y Xx: *poniéndose una capucha* Si es así tenemos que ir...

Xx: Lo detectaron tus pocas partículas negras *con ojos que decían "tengo razón verdad?" y poniéndose su capucha*

Xx: *quitándose la capucha lentamente* Pues si tienes razón *mostrando una sonrisa con un pequeño colmillo y unos ojos rojos* **(a todos los Xx sus capuchas les cubría sus ojos)**

 **En un callejón...**

Se podía ver dos sombras que estaban dando patadas y golpes a otras cinco sombras

Ryuto y Kai: *sonriendo y espalda con espalda levantando los puños* Ya ríndanse si no quieren morir

Ace: *con los lentes rotos y derramando mucha sangre al igual que sus compañeros* JAMAS ME RENDIRÉ CONTRA UNOS MOCOSOS!

La banda gangrena se posicionó en un pentágono, primero fue corriendo Gran Billy por los dos chicos dando golpes rápidamente, claramente ellos retrocedían y esquivaban los golpes de una manera increíble, después de ello Gran Billy fue corriendo hacia sus compañeros y agarro a Arturo en un mano, lo lanzó hacia el aire, empezó a dar vuelta muy veloz tanto así que parecía una bola de fuego, para poder ir directos a sus oponentes

Kai: Vaya vaya vaya, es posible que buenos para nada tengas sus trucos *arrancando un farol al ver como venía aquella esfera de fuego* Bolita de fuego, te presento a mi bate *cuando estaba cerca de ella hace un buen bateo que va dirigida hacia Gran Billy y lo derriba dejando a ambos inconscientes*

Ryuto: Buen bateo

Ace: Esto todavía no termina *dándole una señal a Genio y a Serpiente*

Entonces Genio saca una bazuca de quien sabe donde, y dispara hacia donde estaban sus enemigos

Ryuto: Mi turno... *y de un golpe destruye esa gran bala convirtiendo en polvo* Veo que se te acabaron tus ideas, para usar algo tan absurdo *sonriendo y dirigiéndose hacia Genio que con solo tocarlo lo dejo inconsciente*

Serpiente: No ssssse queda asssssssssssssi *saco toda su lengua y "atrapa" a Ryuto* Te tengo...

Ryuto: Eso es lo tu piensas *agarrando la lengua de Serpiente haciendo que se acerque y al estar a una buena distancia le mete un golpe cerca de su cuello haciendo que caiga inconsciente* Veo que ya no te queda nadie de tu grupo

Kai: Pero aún así no nos divirtieron ni cansaron ni un poco, que decepcionante *sonriendo poniéndose en frente de Ace*

Ace: *paralizado del miedo*

Ryuto: Me das pena *imitando la acciones de Kai*

Kai y Ryuto: TOMA ESTO! *poniéndose espalda con espalda y dándole una patada a la vez haciendo una patada doble, y así Ace también quedo inconsciente*

Kai: *aburrida* No puedo creer que hallamos desperdiciado nuestra energía en estos perdedores

Ryuto: No gastamos casi nada, así que no hay nada de que preocuparnos

 **Arriba de un edificio...**

Xx: Para eso nos trajiste tonta

Xx: *juntando sus manos* Kanchi dekinai denkai kyōdo! ( _Campo de fuerza imperceptible)_ *creando un campo de fuerza que al momento de cubrir a los cuatro se volvieron invisibles* Cállate gay, al menos creo este campo de fuerza que hace que no nos vean y no nos escuchen... *poniéndose al frente de su compañero y al hacer eso rayitos chocaban de sus ojos*

Xx: Cállense ya me tienen harto de sus peleas

Xx y Xx: Y tu nos tienes hinchados de tus quejas

Xx, Xx y Xx: AAAHHHH! *empezando a pelear*

Xx: Chicos cálmense, esto no es maduro por parte de ustedes *con una gotita de sudor*

Xx, Xx y Xx: *susurrando* Tonto...

Xx: *soportando querer matarlos*

Xx, Xx y Xx: *sorprendidos* OMG! QUE AUTOCONTROL!

Xx: *haciendo una sonrisa forzosa* Mejor hay que prestarle atención a la batalla que está por comenzar... *sorprendido* Son ellas

Xx y Xx: No puede ser

Xx: Sus novias?

...

Xx, Xx y Xx: *super sonrojados* NO ES CIERTO!

Xx: Pues en vez de quejarse miren este era el presentimiento que tenía *y al mirar donde estaban ambos chicos sus ojos marrones se volvieron rojos de nuevo y hizo una gran sonrisa* Nunca creí volver a verte en batalla Kai... *volviendo a taparse*

 **Con Kai y Ryuto...**

Ryuto: No sientes presencias raras

Kai: Tal vez...

PPGZ: *aterrizando* ALTO ALLÍ BANDA... *sorprendidas y un poco asustadas* PERO QUE RAYOS LES PASO?!

Kai: Es muy simple...

Ryuto: Nos molestaron y así quedaron

Bellota: Pero que diablos son ustedes? *saliendo un poco de su asombro*

Kai: Quien sabe? *sonriendo*

Bellota: *golpeándola en la cara* Dime quienes son ustedes?

Bombón y Burbuja: Tranquilízate Bellota, no conocemos las habilidades del enemigo *preocupadas*

Ryuto: *sonriendo* Hazle caso si no quieres morir... Aunque dudo que te deje vivir ahora que la golpeaste

Kai: *escupiendo un poco de sangre* Es cierto pero porque te crees la valiente no importa lo que haga te dejaré vivir *lanzandole un golpe en el estómago que la mando a volar a un edificio dejando un gran cráter y haciendo que caiga al piso de cara*

B y B: Bellota, maldita nos lo pagarás *invocando sus armas*

Bombón: Yo-yo supremo! *lanzandole el ataque a Kai*

Al lanzarle ese ataque se pudo ver una gran explosión creando una gran cortina de humo, pero al momento de disiparse se veía a Kai agarrando el yo-yo con una sola mano, haciendo que las PPGZ se sorprendieran

Kai: Ash... Que problemático es este yo-yo *destruyéndolo* Así me puedes causar menos problemas

Bombón: I-Impo-Imposible *asustada*

Kai: Que aburrido *apareciendo atrás de ella*

Bombón: Pero que velocidad

Kai: *propinadole una gran patada, al hacer eso, Bombón se dirigía donde estaba Ryuto*

Ryuto: *estirando su brazo haciendo que el cuello de Bombón se golpeara fuertemente cayendo al suelo en ese instante*

Burbuja: Bombón! *preocupada*

Ryuto: *metiéndose debajo de la tierra*

Burbuja:*sorprendida* QUE?! Y DONDE ESTA EL OTRO?!

Ryuto: *saliendo de la tierra justo debajo de Burbuja haciendo que ella alce vuelo* SORPRESA!

Burbuja: PERO QUE?!

Kai: *volando hacia muy arriba sin que Burbuja se de cuenta* VEO QUE NO CUIDAS TU ESPALDA!

Burbuja: EH?

Kai: _Muy tarde para que te des cuenta chiquilla_ *cayendo a picada golpeando la espalda de Burbuja y ahora ella había dejado un cráter gigante en suelo con Burbuja debajo de ella* Pero que problemas nos traen *saliendo de allí como si nada*

PPGZ: MALDITOS! *parándose con dificultad*

Kai: Uy que pasó o qué ya se cabrearon? *viéndolas con arrogancia*

Ryuto: Pero si no hemos sudado nada *viéndolas* Den nos más pelea que esos zopencos de allí *señalando a los de la banda gangrena los cuales estaban K.O.*

Kai: Cierto, esa chica junto a Butch si que nos darían más pelea que ustedes mocosas *notando un deje de furia en los ojos de Bellota*

Bellota: CÁLLATE MALDITA! *diriguiendose a ella y mientras sus heridas desaparecían poco a poco*

Kai: Pero que rayos h-...AGH! *vomita sangre por el golpe que Bellota le acababa de propinar* **(Yamilee: Que pésima calidad de vomito... Yo: jejeje el presupuesto es demasiado bajo)**

Bellota: Parece que no eres tan fuerte como decías *sonriendo por el golpe que le había dado*

Kai: jajajaja parece que alguien mejoró su control de los rayos Z blancos *limpiándose la sangre que le salía por la boca y la lamió con una mirada sádica asustandolas un poco* Quiero averiguar que tan bien lograrás controlarlo... AHORA ME CONOCERÁS MOCOSA! *emanando un aura negra de inmenso tamaño*

Ryuto: jejeje entonces yo me encargaré de las otras 2 *viendo como su amiga como emanaba gran cantidad de su inmenso poder*

PPGZ: _Acaso fue golpeada por un rayo Z negro?_ *pensándolo al mismo tiempo*

Kai cambio su apariencia a la de una chica demonio... **(y aquí les dejo el link porque me da flojera describirlo= h*t*t*p*:*/*/*i*.*y*t*i*m*g*.*c*o*m*/*v*i*/*W*l*9*1*h*_*9*d*o*_*f*A*/*m*a*x*r*e*s*d*e*f*a*u*l*t*.*j*p*g)**

Xx: Llámenme Shinoo ya que en esta forma soy un demonio y verás como acabaras mal Bellota *sonriendo sádicamente*

Ryuto: Por qué les dices tu nombre?

Shinoo: Idiota, no olvides que este no es mi verdadero nombre...

Ryuto: Tch

Shinoo: Continuando, en donde nos quedamos, AH! ya me acordé *golpeando a Bellota un montón de veces en el estómago a una velocidad increíble*

B y B: BELLOTA!

Ryuto: *elevándose un poco del suelo* SU PELEA ES CONMIGO! *fue volando directamente a ella muy veloz y a la vez extendiendo sus brazos haciendo que las dos recibieran un potente ataque*

PPGZ: *desde lugares distintos* Podremos ganar? *escupiendo mucha sangre*

 **Volviendo arriba del edificio...**

Xx, Xx y Xx: Esto está mal...

Xx: *agachando la cabeza* Cállense! O que ahora son maricas y ya no son los RRBZ

RRBZ: *sorprendidos* Kagura...

Kagura: *seria* Están dispuestos a usar esa técnica...

RRBZ: *medio nostálgicos* Hace tiempo de que no veo esas almas, ese día se liberaron y tomaron el control de nuestros cuerpos y cuando pasa esa también ellas liberan todo ese poder... Pero lo haremos

Kagura: Ok... No hay marcha atrás *alzando ambos brazos haciendo que brillen de una luz azul que luego fue cambiando de colores aleatoriamente como al amarillo, rojo, verde, naranja y finalmente negro* **Ninpou, rirīsutekunikku tsuihō tamashī** _(_ _Artes ninja, técnica de liberación de almas exiliadas)_ *mientras decía eso extendió sus brazos hacia los RRBZ, empezó a extraer una luz gris de ellos y cayeron de rodillas*

RRBZ: *respirando agitadamente*

Kagura: *junto sus manos entrelazando los dedos y lo puso a la altura de los hombros* **Seigyo gijutsu no tamashī** _(_ _Técnica de control de almas)_

RRBZ: *sonriendo* Hola niña nos volvemos a ver *al momento de decir les crecieron colmillos y orejas de lobo*

Kagura: Hace tiempo no los veía *seria* **Bōmei tamashī** _(_ _Almas exiliadas)_

RRBZ: Veo que sigues rencorosa *sonriendo sádicamente* Pero solo nos liberaste para salvar a esas PPGZ

Kagura: *molesta* No me agradan y dudo que algún día me agraden

RRBZ: *creando cadenas en sus brazos y atando a Kagura* Lo mismo para ti

Butch: Esto solo es para si nos traicionas...

Boomer: O te utilizaremos de arma...

Brick: Después de todo no lo harías, nosotros te salvamos de "ELLOS"

Kagura: No es necesario que lo repitan... _Ojala esas chicas liberen ese poder rápido o si no estos tomaran a los RRBZ sin piedad_ *entonces cerró sus ojos*

 **Volviendo con las PPGZ...**

PPGZ: *sintiendo punzones en sus cuerpos* Que pasa? *cayendo de rodilla y cayendo directamente al suelo*

 **En sus mentes...**

Bellota: Que mierda está pasando, y qué rayos es este lugar en blanco

Xx: Hola Bellota, como te ha ido en estos últimos años?

Bellota: Quién eres tú?

Xx: Mi nombre es Kagura...

...

Bombón: Y por qué estás en mi mente?

Kagura: Verás vine advertirte de con quienes están peleando

Bombón: Que pasa con ellos?

Kagura: Como ya lo dijo la chica es una demonio, pero no una cualquiera, ellos dos vienen de los clanes más poderosos del mundo, más bien tienen los poderes de todos... *seria cruzando sus brazos* Se podría decir que son una mezcla maligna de todo

...

Burbuja: Eso es imposible, nos estamos enfrentando a demonios de alto rango

Kagura: Captas rápido

Burbuja: Y solo viniste a decirnos eso?

Kagura: No solo eso, yo puedo ayudarlas...

...

Bellota: Como rayos sabes tanto de ellos?

Kagura: Quieres vencerlos o hablar más de como sé tanto?

Bellota: Quiero ganarles

Kagura: Igual a tu contraparte

...

Bombón: Cómo conoces a Brick?

Kagura: OW! *con una sonrisa burlona* Todavía te acuerdas de su nombre, que bonito

Bombón: *sonrojada* No pienses mal

Kagura: Se lo diré a él

...

Burbuja: Hablas con Boomer?

Kagura: Claro, si yo vivo con los RRBZ

Burbuja: *pensativa*

Kagura: *con una gotita de sudor y con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa* _Creo que metí la pata..._

...

Bellota: *invocando su arma* YA VERAS...! *enviando su arma directamente a ella*

Kagura: Espe-Espera... tch... No me dejas opción *estirando su puño*

Bellota: *quedó atrapada en un montón de humo* Lo logré?

Kagura: *mostrando una sonrisa un poco sádica* No creo que haya funcionado *su puño había golpeado el ataque que le mando su respectivo oponente rompiendo cada una de sus armas*

...

Bombón: _Se parece mucho a esa chica Shinoo_

Kagura: Bueno a lo que venía...

Bombón: Eh?

Kagura: La manera de derrotarlos

...

Kagura: Están dispuestas a aceptar el sacrificio de los RRBZ *sonriendo*

Burbuja: Qué sacrificio?

Kagura: Cuando vayan a la escuela se los diré

Burbuja: Ok

...

Kagura: Pues bien comencemos

Bellota: Con qué?

Kagura: *estirando sus brazo izquierda levantando su palma y juntando sus dedos* **Tamashī no ukeire** _(_ _Aceptación de alma)_ *al decir eso su mano se hizo puño, luego se abrió haciendo que sus uñas crecieran formando con su mano una garra y en esta decía 魂 _(alma)_

Bellota: Que haces?

...

Kagura: Esto... *apareciendo atrás de ella*

Bombón: Qué intentas liberar?

Kagura: Te diste cuenta *clavandole su mano en su espalda*

Bombón: M-mal-maldita

...

Kagura: Tranquila, esta es la primera y última vez que haga esto, creo...

Burbuja: Como que creo?

Kagura: Es hora de irme... Chau

Burbuja: Espera y en que nos ayuda esto

...

Kagura: Esas almas impregnadas ahora en ustedes les dará más poder, para derrotarlos, pero les pido un favor, no los maten...

PPGZ: *confundidas* Por qué?

Kagura: Son mis amigos *sonriendo nostalgicamente y desapareciendo*

PPGZ: *empezando a desaparecer* Pero qué está pasando?

 **Volviendo a la realidad...**

PPGZ: *parándose como si nada*

Shinoo y Ryuto: *sonriendo* _Valió la pena esperar_

PPGZ: * le empezaron a crecer colmillos y orejas de lobo* Ahora si los derrotaremos *serias*

Shinoo: *lanzando un golpe hacia Bellota* AHORA EMPECEMOS!

Bellota: *empezando a sonreír y bloqueándolo* Si ese es tu mejor ataque, me decepcionas mucho

Shinoo: Pues antes no podías bloquear ese ataque

Bellota: No soy la misma *empezando volar alto*

Shinoo: No creas que te escaparás *siguiéndola*

Ryuto: Si ella aumento su poder veo que ustedes también hicieron lo mismo no?

B y B: Claro... *poniéndose espalda con espalda e invocando sus armas*

Ryuto: Que harán?

B y B: *empezando a correr en círculos grandes alrededor de Ryuto y parando al llegar una a un extremo y la otra a la misma distancia de ella*

Bombón: *lanzando su yo-yo al aire y haciendo girar en espirales* **Kuroi supairaru de yōyō** _(_ _yo-yo en espiral negro)_

Burbuja: *girando su bastón y haciendo un montón de burbujas de color gris* **Metarikku no awa** _(_ _Burbujas metálicas)_

B y B: *entonces ambos ataques se combinaron y se podía ver las bola de "metal" se ponían en el tornado haciendo que este gire y cada bola que caigan en dirección a Ryuto ahora envuelta en fuego* **Torunēdo kinzoku kasai** _(_ _Tornado de fuego metálico)_

Ryuto: _Estos poderes son increíbles, no me digas que ella esta ayudándolas, siendo como esa chica todo es posible_ *saliendole una gota de sudor al estilo anime y esquivando un montón de ataques gracias a las acrobacias que hacia*

 **Con Bellota y Kai...**

Shinoo: _Que rayos piensa hacer esta chica_

Bellota: *parando de golpe su vuelo*

Shinoo: *confundida*

Bellota: Caíste *metiendole un codazo en la espalda mandándola directo al suelo dejando un gran cráter*

Shinoo: _Por fin a comenzado la verdadera batalla_ *levantándose como si nada le hubiera pasado*

Todos: *de lugares distintos absolutamente todos los que han sido mencionados en este capítulo, sonrieron de una manera sádica que tal vez le podría dar miedo o pequeños escalofríos a cualquiera, ellos tenían el mismo pensamiento y la misma aura negra recorriendo por todo su cuerpo con pequeñas flamas* _Esta batalla se esta poniendo interesante, está empezando a valer lo que hice..._

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Yo: Por fin lo termine *suspirando***

 **RRBZ: Te demoraste casi un mes... COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILA?!**

 **Yo: *golpeándolos en la cabeza y dejándolos inconscientes* Cállense... *susurrando***

 **Greed: *paralizado* _Acabo de venir y veo esa aura medio_ _escalofriante_**

 **Yo: *agarrando un kunai y lanzandolo a Greed***

 **Greed: *esquivando pero rompiendo su columna al hacerse a un costado***

 **Yo: Sal de allí *con una sonrisa sádica y ojos de miedito***

 **Greed: AHHHHH! *corriendo***

 **Valeria: *paralizada de miedo* _Voy mucho tiempo con ella y todavía no me acostumbro_**

 **Estrella: Que normal esta rutina**

 **Valeria: *asustándose cómicamente* _Que clase de cosas hace en su casa...!_**

 ** _Yo: Gracias a dickory5: "Gracias por dejar tu comentario y perdón haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo, espero que nos sigas, arigato...!"_**

 **E y yo: Bueno e** **speramos que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y hasta la próxima... Chau-chau...**


	6. Especial de Navidad

**Yo: OLA K ASE! Como estan? Verdad que falta poco para Navidad no? O tal vez ya sea Navidad?**

 **E: Esto es tan emocionante...**

 **V: Si... Y por eso les dejaremos un especial**

 **E: Al final lo pusiste hacer**

 **Yo: Claro... Y con las justas... Hay que empezar**

 **Nota: Las chicas superpoderosas Z y Greed no nos pertenecen... Hacemos esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento :) :) :)**

 _ **ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD**_

 _Kagura: Nosotros escribimos lo que viviremos y lo que vivimos días atrás..._

 _Xx: Por fin aparezco_

 _Xx: Yo también_

 _Kagura: Hiro, Kenji-oni-san, crei que no saldrían en un buen tiempo_

 _Hiro: Es que la autora nos ama_

 _Yo: *apareciendo de la nada* No es cierto no los amo... Hiro, tu no me caes excelente y Kenji tu si me caes bien_

 _Hiro: Que tanto haces?_

 _Yo: Cosas... Por cierto Yuki ya conseguí lo que me pediste_

 _Yuki: En serio? QUE BIEN!_

 _K, K y H: Y que es esa cosa?_

 _Yo: De lejos haré mi parte... Ustedes sólo esperen *llendome de la habitación*_

 _Estrella: *cargando unas cajas* Que locuras estarás planeando? *siguiendo me*_

 _Valeria: *cargando bolsas* Conociéndola no debe ser algo bueno para ellos, por cierto después necesitarán hacer alianzas para sobrevivir *siguiendo nos*_

 _K, K y H: A que se referirá?_

 _Kenji: Dejando eso de lado_

 _Hiro: Comenzamos el especial_

 _Yuki: Que seguro les encantará_

 _Kagura: Todo empezó el 21 de Diciembre_

 ** _21 de Diciembre, 3 días para Nochebuena_**

RRBZ y Kagura: Que es la Navidad?

Yuki, Kai, Ryuto, PPGZ y Greed: *escupiendo lo que bebían* NO SABEN LO QUE ES NAVIDAD?!

RRBZ y Kagura: *mojados* Y USTEDES NO PUDIERON TERMINAR DE BEBER PARA HABLARNOS?!

Yuki: *trayendo toallas* Gomen... *dándole una toalla a cada uno*

Kagura: Gracias *secándose al igual que los RRBZ* No pero en serio... Que es esa famosa Navidad?

Kai: Es una festividad que se celebra entre amigos o familia para celebrar la llegada de Jesús

Ryuto: Ahora no nos van a decir que no saben quien es Jesús no?

Butch: No, eso si lo sabíamos

Brick: Y cuando se celebra esta fiesta?

Greed: Se celebra todos los 25 de Diciembre, pero antes de ese día ósea el 24 te quedas despierto hasta la medianoche a eso se le denomina Nochebuena

Boomer: *deprimiéndose* Los 25 siempre nos la pasábamos preguntando que pasaba de que por qué la ciudad parecía un festival de luces... Y nunca pudimos celebrar esto...

Burbuja: Me siento tan mal por ti *acercándose para palmearle la espalda

Bellota: Esto le pasa muy seguido?

Butch: A veces si y otras no

Bellota: Y como le hacen para calmarlo nosotras apenas podemos con Burbuja?

Butch: Mira a la experta..

Bellota: Eh?

Kagura: *acercándose a Boomer* No te preocupes Boomer, de ahora en adelante lo celebraremos *dándole un dulce*

Boomer: *emocionado* En serio? Yei! *saltando de la alegría*

El resto: _Que bipolar_

Yuki: Y que les parece si mañana nos reunimos para organizar una pequeña fiesta de Navidad?

Kai: Me parece muy buena la idea

El resto: ESTAMOS DENTRO!

 _ **22 de Diciembre, 2 días para Nochebuena**_

Yuki: *en el parque junto a Greed en una banca* No crees que se están tardando?

Greed: Yo creo que...

RRBZ y Kagura: *apareciendo de la nada volando para luego aterrizar* Hola!

Greed: He allí la respuesta

Yuki: *riendo un poco* Que bien que llegaron pero falta el resto

PPGZ: En realidad solo faltan Kai y Ryuto *saliendo de los arbustos*

Brick: Que hacían allí?

Bombón: Espiándolos para ver que hacían esos dos, pero no paso nada

Yuki: *un poco sonrojada* Pero como pueden pensar esas cosas?

Greed: *tocándole la cabeza* No te preocupes...

Kai y Ryuto: *caminando tranquilamente* Ya llegamos

Yuki: Ahora que todos estamos acá, primero buscaremos la comida y mañana los adornos

Kagura: Y donde pondremos todas estas cosas

Greed: Que les parece en su cabaña... Allá no hay tanto ruido y podremos ver mejor la nieve y las luces navideñas...

Kagura: Ok, si todos pueden venir no hay problemas con esto

Yuki, Kai, Ryuto y Greed: Nosotros si

PPGZ: Todos nuestros familiares se fueron de viaje y también el profesor Utonio, Ken y Poochie... Si podemos también

RRBZ: Tienen que venir ellas?

PPGZ: *le iban a tirar un golpe pero Kagura bloquea los 3 juntos*

Kagura: Nada de violencia entre novios

PPGZ Y RRBZ: NOVIOS?! *sonrojados*

Kagura: Pero como amiga y medio familiar le haré algo *dándole un pisada a cada uno en su pie* Ahora si nos podemos ir...

RRBZ: *llorando por su piecito* Si

Todos: A comprar la comida!

 _Kagura: Cuando compramos la comida, era un mate de risa... Perdimos la lista de comida por la viento, la maneras en las que la recuperamos nos costaron la ropa y la dignidad..._

 _Yuki: Pero bailar con esos vagabundos... No fue tan malo_

 _Y y K: Jajajajajajajajajajajaja_

 _Hiro: Pero al día siguiente se complican las cosas_

 _Kenji: El día en el que nos encontramos_

 ** _23 de Diciembre, 1 día para Nochebuena_**

Kagura: Yuki tenía razón es mejor separarnos y tener las listas en los celulares

 **En otro lugar...**

Yuki: Así es más rápido buscar los adornos

Greed: Separarnos en parejas?

Yuki: Aunque hacerle eso a los RRBZ y a las PPGZ fue muy malo

Greed: Que se lleven bien no tiene nada malo

Yuki: Pero de la manera que lo hicimos

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _Greed: Yuki, Kagura pueden venir un momento?_

 _K y Y: *acercándose y alejándose de los demás* Que paso?_

 _G: Que les parece si hacemos búsqueda en parejas?_

 _K: Yo sola y tu con Yuki_

 _Y: EH?_

 _K: Es tu Oni-chan verdad? Entonces nada de malo_

 _G: Como le hacemos para que las PPGZ y los RRBZ se junten_

 _K: Es muy simple... Greed tu llevarás a los verdes a la sección deportiva, yo llevare a los rojos a donde están los dulces y la comida y Yuki tu llevarás a los azules a la sección de animales_

 _Y: Creen que resultará?_

 _G y K: Claro, alguna vez nos has visto con cara de irresponsables_

 _Y: No se_

 _G y K: Entonces Vamos_

 _*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

 **De diferentes lugares...**

 **RRBZ y PPGZ: Como caímos en algo tan sencillo?**

 **Regresando con Kagura...**

Kagura: Me pregunto como estarán esos dos

Xx: *corriendo* Oye apurate tortuga si seguimos así, no tendremos nada para Navidad

Xx: Si corres tanto, te chocaras con algo o alguien

Xx: Lo dudó

K: *dando la vuelta a la curva y encontrándose con alguien corriendo*

Xx: CUIDADO!

K: QUE?! *esquivándolo* Fíjate por donde vas! *dándole un golpe para que se chocará con una pared*

Xx: *levantándose pero se cayó sentado al suelo* AU

K: *apareciendo un shuriken y tirándolo para darle a un balde de agua cayendo en la cabeza de Xx*

Xx: Ves que dije que no corrieras...

K: *voltea para ver a la persona que habló* Kenji-oni-san, eres tu?

Kenji: Kagura-chan? No puedo creerlo

Kagura: *empezando a abrazarlo con una sonrisa muy amplia* No puedo creer que estés aquí no te veia hace 5 años, has cambiado mucho

Kenji: *correspondiendo* Tu también has cambiado... *sonriendo*

Xx: Perdón por interrumpirlos... *viendo como se separaban* pero yo fui la persona que te regalo el collar para que nos recordarás siempre

Kagura: *sacando el collar que llevaba* Verdad no? *hablando mirándonos y riendo*

Xx: *parándose todo mojado*

Kagura: *cerrando su chaqueta* Claro que nunca te olvido Hiro *abrazándolo mojándose un poco ya que la chaqueta era inmune al agua... Esto es magia, na mentira*

Hiro: *abrazándola más fuerte* Me alegra volver a verte

Kagura: Me asfixias...

Hiro: *separando el abrazo y agarrándola de los hombros* Veo que has cambiado mucho *sonrojándose y mirando a otro lado*

Kagura: *confundida*

Kenji: Será mejor que no entiendas... Y que haces acá? *separándola de Hiro*

Kagura: Verdad la lista de Navidad! Me podrían ayudar a buscar algunas cosas? Es que me dieron 2 listas porque yo podía hacer los kage bunshin pero al parecer alguien estupido lanzó una pelota tan fuerte que el clon deshizo el jutsu y desapareció

Kenji: Ese estupido fue Hiro *haciendo que el mencionado se ponga nervioso*

Kagura: No le haré nada a este de aca, pero a cambio me ayudaran *enviando un mensaje*

Kenji: *recibiendo el mensaje y corriendo rápidamente*

Hiro: Supongo que haré pareja contigo

Kagura: Mataré al idiota de Kenji

Hiro: Por cierto este centro comercial esta lleno de gas que te hace dormir, yo las puse y como estas conmigo no tendrás nada de que preocuparte

Kagura: *avanzando* Entonces tendré mucho cuidado

 **Con los rojos...**

Brick: Bien a nosotros nos tocó buscar las bolas de Navidad...

Bombón: Y donde se supone que lo encontremos

Brick: *recibiendo un mensaje* _Creó que aquí nos dará una pista. Es de Kagura y dice: Les gusto la broma que les hice... Jejeje... Bueno en fin aquí les mando un mapa para que se ubiquen en vez de que pierdan el tiempo comiendo millones de dulces ^Esa Kagura juro que... Ash mejor me calmó y pienso^_

Bombón: Que te enviaron?

Brick: Un mapa...

 **Con los verdes...**

Butch: *mensaje* _De Greed: Habla amigo, como te va con Bellota... Mejor te digo esto, tu tarea es buscar un árbol, que coincidencia verde encuentra verdad o no?, también envíe tus queridas coordenadas sabiendo tu situación recién lo envió... ^Mejor tarde que nunca^_

Bellota: Dime que por fin te enviaron algo útil

Butch: No seas quejona verde cita y siguen

 **Con los azules...**

Boomer: *mensaje* _De Yuki: Gomen, Boomer-kun, no había opción contra Greed y Kagura, pero si estuvo muy gracioso, acá las direcciones para los muñecos... Que tengas suerte_

Burbuja: Te enviaron algo?

Boomer: Si, son las direcciones para buscar

Burbuja: Que bien!

 _Kagura: Les resumiré lo que pasó... Que coincidencia que a cada una de las parejas y hasta Kenji fuimos atrapados por la bendita de Hiro, osea nos quedamos dormidos toda la noche aunque sea hasta la una de la mañana, ya deben imaginar las cosas pervertidas que nos casi nos pasa, al levantarnos salimos pero los guardias de seguridad estaba esperándonos, Qué bueno son el esperarnos, estuvimos haciendo desastres por todo el centro comercial..._

 _Yuki: Es cierto, a las 3 de la_ mañana _apenas habíamos logrado escapar de ellos pero que no nos esperábamos es que nos mandaran a limpiar, aunque lo hicimos por voluntad propia_

 _K, K y H: No es cierto_

 _Y: Bueno en realidad lo hicimos porque teníamos que hacerlo o sea iba a ser Navidad, nos demoramos demasiado tiempo hasta las 5 de la mañana pero lo pudimos lograr... los guardias en el momento menos pensado te parecieron pero nos salvamos por la teletransportación de Kagura_

 _H: al estar en la casa bueno cabaña adornamos todos con la justa logramos alcanzar los adornos, yo nos follamos calmar porque había pasado lo peor pero no pensamos que cierta persona tendría un plan nuestra querida autora le había dado un regalo a Yuki que no nos iba a traer buenas cosas_

 _Kenji: creo que con término nuestra narración de lo que pasamos en la víspera de Navidad algo alocada pero muy divertida en estos momentos estamos con todas las cosas listas para poder esperar la llegada de la Navidad..._

 ** _24 de Diciembre, Nochebuena, pocas horas para Navidad_**

Yuki: Ya llegue del baño~? *desconcertada con lo que veía* Que hacen? *viendo a Kagura y a Hiro los cuales estaban girando en el suelo mientras peleaban*

Butch: Ni idea

Burbuja: Como llegaron a eso?

Bombón: Yo solo quiero los dulces y el pavo **(Todos-alguien: Hablando de eso y la comida Bombón: *estaba acechando la comida* El resto: *saltan encima de ella* NO TODO MENOS LA COMIDA!)**

Kagura y Hiro: TE MATARE! *enojados*

Yuki: Mm jejejeje *saca un palo con muérdago amarrado en la punta y causando que las PPGZ se juntaran y alejaran de los RRBZ los cuales hicieron lo mismo* Tienen que hacer la tradición *colocando el muérdago encima de esos dos*

Kagura y Hiro: O/-/O *deteniendo su pelea y quedandose estáticos para luego mirarse fijamente y sonrojarse más*

Yuki: No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que hacían pero~... el muérdago es sagrado así que cumplan el reto *moviendo el muérdago en sus cabezas*

K y H: PRIMERO MUERTOS! *saliendo corriendo del lugar directos a la cocina*

Yuki: Mo~ que aguafiestas *desilusionada y guardando su palo con muérdago*

Burbuja: Yo que quería ver ese beso

Bombom: Que se hará

Bellota: Que asco... tendre mas cuidado contigo *viendo a Estrella*

Yuki: Ratas... eres igual k mi prima asike sera dificil atraparte con la guardia baja

Bellota: je! intentalo

Yuki: Verás que lo lograre... Que huele así? *olfateando el aire*

Greed: Es el pavo... ya debe estar listo *dirigiendose a la cocina junto con Yuki*

G y Y: Pero que? * viendo a Hiro y a Kagura en algo súper incómodo y lo describiré: Hiro estaba agarrando con una mano los dos brazos de ella y abriéndole la chaqueta*

H: *dándose cuenta* No es lo que parece!

K: *soltándose y acomodándose* No era necesario que casi intentes abusar de mi por un celula

Y: *teniendo una idea* Les guardáremos esto, si me ayudan a que los RRBZ y las PPGZ se besen

K y H: *agarrando un palo con muérdago que les entregue* _Para eso era todas las cosas que planeabas..._

 **Misión muérdago: Parte 1: La cosa fácil:**

Kagura: *asomando el muérdago junto con Hiro a los costados de los azules*

Hiro: Hola, ya es momento de cumplir su reto

Azules: *sonrojándose y besándose*

K y H: Eso fue rápido *desapareciendo pero antes tomando una foto de ellos*

Butch: no puede ser ya están empezando con la cacería

Bellota: y se les unieron otros dos

Brick: hay que tener mucho cuidado de ellos 4 quién sabe que pueden estar haciendo

Bombón: de seguro es algo inesperado

 **Misión muérdago: Parte 2: Empieza la cuenta regresiva:**

 _ **4 horas para Navidad**_

Bombón: No sé porqué pero siento que sere la siguiente víctima *caminando pero luego no puede avanzar* esto es papel pegajoso yo ya decía que mi mal presentimiento te iba a hacer realidad

Brick: qué tonta eres no te diste cuenta de un papel pegajoso por Dios

Bombón: Tch

Brick: *dándose cuenta que no podía avanzar porque también se había atorado en el papel pegajoso* Yo también me atore *mirando al frente viendola a ella sonrojándose un poco*

Bombón: estamos muy cerca *sonrojándose*

Yuki: *apareciendo con un palo con muerdagos*

Greed: * también tenía un palo con muérdago* es hora de cumplir lo que el palo les manda

Bombón: *acercándose tímidamente para luego besarlo*

Brick: *sorprendiéndose para corresponder*

Yuki: Qué bonito pero aún así me preocupa Kagura-chan

Greed: *sobandole la cabeza* no te preocupes yo sé que lo lograrán

 **Misión muérdago: Parte 3: El desafío final:**

Verdes: * acorralados en muros de rocas con picos de piedra y esos picos venían a cada uno en diferentes direcciones haciendo que se acerquen* Maldicion, como llegamos a esto!

Kagura: por el poder de la teletransportación y controlar los elementos de la naturaleza *deteniendo los picos de piedra justo en el momento en el que estaban los dos frente a frente muy pegaditos*

Verdes: *frente a frente sonrojándose mucho*

Kagura: Ven Hiro idiota, casi te noquean de no ser por los muros

H: no había la necesidad de repetir eso

K: deja de quejarte y pásame los palos con muerdagos

H: *quedándose con uno y dándole el otro a Kagura*

K: es hora de cumplir el reto aunque no tiene escapatoria sólo yo los puedo liberar Así que pueden cumplirle rápido o quedarse y todo el día*

Bellota: *agarrando la camisa de Butch besándolo rápido sonrojándose*

Butch: *más rojo que los trajes de Brick pero correspondiéndole*

Kagura: lo logramos *entrando a la casa con Hiro*

Greed: lo lograron con los verdes?

Hiro: Claro porque no podríamos, Además usted tampoco cumplirán el reto *alzando el muérdago en las cabezas de Greed y Yuki*

Greed: *besando su mejilla* Yo ya lo hice

Yuki: Oni-chan *súper sonrojada*

Kagura: tu cara está un poco chistoso parece un poco a un semáforo *recibiendo un beso en la frente de parte de Hiro* Idiota *ruborizándose un poco*

Hiro y Greed: *orgullosos por lo que acababan de hacer*

Todos juntos regresando a la escena principal: *sonriendo algunos con rubor otros orgullosos otros sorprendidos y otros confundidos* FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y QUE LA PASEN BONITO!

Yo, Estrella y Valeria: *apareciendo* Esperó que la hayan pasado bien y lo sigan pasando bien... Nos vemos la próxima... Chau-chau

 **Esperamos que lo pasen bien... FELIZ NAVIDAD! :) :) :) :D**


	7. La promesa cumplida

**Yo: OLA K ASE! Como están gente, lo se soy muy desmorona para subir capítulos pero mi meta en este día 3 de enero del 2016, lo digo y lo trataré de cumplir, dejaré de ser tan Tardona**

 **Valeria: Es cierto porque siempre llegas tarde a todo...**

 **Yo: NO TENGO NI LA MAS MINIMA IDEA**

 **Valeria: Lo supuse**

 **Estrella: Esta es tu rutina**

 **Valeria: Casi siempre le tengo que decir que se apure**

 **Estrella: Y tu no eres así?**

 **Yo: Claro que lo es, hay veces en las que ella a llegado más tarde que yo**

 **Valeria: Pero son menos veces que las tuyas**

 **Estrella: Ahora vengó**

 **Valeria: A donde vas?**

 **Estrella: Con mi prima Claudia *llendose***

 **RRBZ: *apareciendo de la nada* Cabe aclarar que Claudia es la autora original de HakuShi1324 y Estrella se unió después por lo que entendí**

 **Valeria: Ah ok**

 **Yo: Bueno, en fin... Empecemos con el capítulo**

 **Nota: Las chicas superpoderosas Z y Greed no nos pertenecen... Hacemos esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento :) :) :)**

 ** _La promesa cumplida_**

 **Con Yuki en la escuela...**

Yuki: Ah~ _por qué_ _se habrán ido?_ *pensando mientras veía a "Kagura"*

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Kagura: Eh? *sintiendo algo extraño* Jejeje... Esto puede ser muy interesante *susurrándolo*_

 _Butch: Que cosa?*curioso*_

 _Kagura: Te lo digo después… debemos ir a la cabaña cuanto antes para decirles..._

 _Las luces se apagaron repentinamente, Kagura hizo un movimiento de manos extraños y creo 4 clones uno de ella, otro de Boomer, Butch y Brick luego agarro a los chicos y desaparecieron dejando a los clones los cuales se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios volviendo la luz_

 _Yuki: ^Esto me sorprendería si no fuera que vivo con Kai^ *viendo a los clones*_

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Yuki: _P_ _aso tan rápido que no me dio tiempo para reaccionar..._ EH? *siente algo extraño* esta sensación… Kai y Ryuto están peleando con su 1% *susurrándolo y viendo muy preocupada por la ventana*

Monkey-sensei: Luego lo elevas a la hipotenusa, le sacas la raíz media y… *es interrumpido*

Yuki: Al final sale 34pi cuadrado sobre 3 *resolviendo el problema rápidamente* **(Todos: Ahora nos sentimos tontos... *aura deprimente* Estrella: Hola chicos que hacen? Ya empezaron el cap- *viendo el aura de todos* Jejeje... Yo la seguiré)**

Monkey-sensei: Tiene toda la razón señorita Fuhimoto *felicitándola*

Yuki: Gracias *haciendo una pequeña reverencia* Monkey-sensei le puedo pedir un favor

Monkey-sensei: Cuál? *algo intrigado*

Yuki: Verá tengo que darle estas pastillas a un amigo de la familia que no le gusta tomarlas por su mal sabor asi que paro persiguiéndolo hasta atraparlo y obligarlo a que las tome, como no está en el salón podría salir a darle sus pastillas?*curiosa*

Monkey-sensei: Por qué no solo le damos las pastillas al profesor de su amigo y este mismo se los da a tomar?

Yuki: Porque se resistirá y hasta que lo atrape ya habrá pasado la hora de que debería tomarlo en 20 minutos lo debe tomar y máximo solo puede pasar otros 20 minutos para tomarlos porque tal vez lo olvido *explicándole*

Monkey-sensei: Mmm okey puede salir pero no se demore mucho señorita

Yuki: Lo intentaré *saca un envase de pastilla de su maleta y sale del lugar*

Yuki caminaba por ese gran colegio, subió al 4° piso a buscar el salón de su "amigo" y cuando por fin lo encontró toco la puerta y se quedo quieta hasta que escucho un "pase"

Profesor: Que hace aqui señorita? *viéndola*

Yuki: Etto pues verá vine aki para darle las pastillas a Greed Fuhrer *siente una ráfaga de aire la cual salió disparada del salón* Ah~

Profesor: Disculpe pero porque le debe dar las pastillas a mi alumno? *curioso*

Yuki: Digamos que no le gusta el sabor y siempre sale corriendo porque no lo quiere tomar y tengo 40 minutos para darle la pastilla o avanzara la gripa *viéndolo*

Profesor: Pero eso no es nada grave

Yuki: Lo sé… pero en la familia de él nunca se han enfermado por eso nadie sabe que puede pasar si se llegan a enfermar de verdad *con una cara de preocupación la cual le dio ternura al profesor y a los alumnos del salón*

Profesor: Será mejor que te apures *conmovido*

Yuki: Arigato *haciendo una reverencia* Me despido *sale corriendo del lugar en dirección a la azotea*

Chicos: Ah~ que linda *viendo el lugar que dejo Yuki*

Chicas: Tch *enojadas*

 **En la azotea...**

Greed: Hasta que llegas *viéndola*

Yuki: Es que debía convencerlos *baja la cabeza* No me gusta mentir por culpa de esos dos

Greed: Ya tranquila… no le podemos decir que debemos ir por tu prima y su amigo los cuales son demonios que si pelean aunque sea con un 1% podrían destruir media ciudad *acercándose a ella y sobándole la cabeza cariñosamente* No te deberías sentir culpable

Yuki: Es que no me gusta mentir, si no fuera por mi carácter poco creíble de no querer las pastillas porque sabe feo no tendría que mentir *escucha un pequeña risa de Greed* De que te ríes?

Greed: De lo tierna que eres

Yuki: Mo~ eres fastidioso Oni-chan *haciendo un tierno puchero*

Greed: Jeje como sea… vamos *la carga de forma nupcial causando un sonrojo en Yuki* Debemos ir rápido donde se encuentran, tenemos solo 40 minutos

Yuki: Hai!

Greed se salta del edificio y cae en el del costado, fue saltando de edificio en edificio en dirección al lugar con sonidos de golpes y explosión **(Yo: *saliendo de aura deprimente* Ya me vino la inspiración, una pelota tiene que haber)**

 **Con Bellota y** **Shinoo** **en el aire...**

 _Ambas chicas se daban una buena pelea, las dos daban todo su poder, de golpe a patada, cortes hasta moretones, es como si pelearan a muerte, se daban de ALMA..._

Bellota: *golpeándole la cara* No dejaré que alguien como tu me gane

Kai: *pateándole el estómago* Eso ya lo veremos...

Bellota: *le iba a dar una patada en el hombro pero de repente se detuvo* _Que rayos-...?_

Kai: Demasiado lenta *mandándole una patada que lo tiró fuertemente al suelo dejando un gran cráter*

Bellota: *escupiendo sangre* Que fue lo que pasó? *levantándose*

 **CON LOS OTROS...**

Burbuja y Bombón: *lanzando un montón de ataques*

Ryuto: *esquivándolos con muy poca dificultad* Eso es todo lo que tienen

B y B: No es cierto *de repente sienten sus cuerpos inmóviles* Qué?

R: Uy si... *les lanza un golpe en el estómago que las manda a un edificio que se termina destruyendo*

B y B: Pero qué mierda? *escupiendo mucha sangre*

 **EN EL EDIFICIO DONDE LOS RRBZ Y KAGURA...**

RRBZ: *desmayándose y volviendo a la normalidad*

Kagura: Con que este es el riesgo de esta técnica?

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _Kagura: *jugando con los RRBZ a las escondidas y parecía que los 4 tenían 11*_

 _Sr. Jirocho: Niños hoy les enseñaré algo interesante..._

 _RRBZ y K: Interesante? *sentándose en el suelo para prestar atención*_

 _Sr. J: Saben lo que es la posesión de almas_

 _K: No tenemos ni la menor idea_

 _RRBZ: *asienten*_

 _Sr. J: *pensando* "Que casos perdidos" *hablándoles* Su propio nombre lo dice, es cuando una persona posee otra alma a parte de la suya_

 _K y RRBZ: Ohhhh! *entendiendo*_

 _Sr. J: AL poseer un alma tanto el usuario del alma nueva y que hizo la técnica salen afectados..._

 _Butch: A qué se refiere?_

 _Sr. J: La mejor manera es enseñándoles la técnica, pero primero necesito decir algo... Esta posesión de almas puede ser aplicada por uno mismo y también puedes usarla para un compañero_

 _K: Ósea que usted va poseer un alma en uno de nosotros_

 _Sr. J: No, voy a poseer el alma de un demonio el cual es mi amigo y la sellaré en mi_

 _Boomer: Se vuelve muy confuso_

 _Sr. J: *apareciendo un kanji raro en su mano* Sello... *y poniendo su mano en su estómago para luego gritar de dolor*_

 _RRBZ y Kagura: *preocupados* SR. JIROCHO!_

 _Sr J: Su maestro esta bien *parandose* Soy su amigo pero sigan llamándome Jirocho..._

 _Butch: Con que a esto se refería_

 _Brick: Es algo extraño, pero dejenme entender... Usted sólo es un alma que nos guiará en el entendimiento de esta extravagante técnica la cual nos ayudará a dar lo mejor en este tipo de cosas, las cuales mejorará nuestro rendimiento..._

 _El resto: *sentados en el suelo deprimidos leyendo muchos diccionarios* Maldito cerebrito_

 _Brick: *suspirando* En resumen, nos ayudará a saber usar esta técnica_

 _El resto: Ya te entendimos..._

 _J: Pero como les dijo él, esto tiene sus riesgos, esos son que la persona que utilice y la persona que tenga el alma saldrán con mucho cansancio hasta es posible la muerte muchos han muerto por esto, pero si les esta mostrando esto es porque creen que serán capaces... Pero hay una condición_

 _Boomer: Y cual es esa?_

 _J: Tendrán que hacer un trató de sangre con estas almas, pero sólo lo hará el que las invoque... Y quien de ustedes hará eso... Quien de ustedes será el responsable de sus vida y empezará el entrenamiento?_

 _K: Yo lo haré!_

 _J: Que bien que seas tan decidida... No la detendrán?_

 _Brick: No hay que hacerlo_

 _Boomer: Sabemos que será capaz_

 _Butch: De hacer algo tan peligroso_

 _*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

Kagura: Esto es tan difícil de manejar... Será mejor que Yuki y Greed vengan a salvarme magicamente *y de la nada aparecen Greed y Yuki en el techo de otro edificio poniéndose un poco molesta al verlos de esa manera* Debería pedir las cosas más detalladas

Yuki: *sonrojada* Oni-chan ya puedes bajarme...

Greed: *sonriendo* Aún no primero tenemos que detener esa pelea *llendo donde estaba la pelea*

RRBZ: *sobre saltándose* Que paso?

Kagura: Hasta que despiertan... No creó poder aguantar más esto *desapareciendo el kanji de su mano y volviendo a la normalidad*

RRBZ: Aguantaste mucho

K: Todo depende de ellos, si sus PPGZ sobreviven *señalando la batalla*

 **En el lugar de la pelea...**

PPGZ: *recobrando su consciencia y desapareciendo sus orejas y colmillos* Que paso?

Greed y Yuki: *bajando a Yuki de los brazos de Greed* DETENGANSE!

Kai y Ryuto: No vale queríamos divertirnos

Y: No es bueno hacerle mucho daño a personas que no les han hecho nada

G: En especial si dejan a las heroínas de la ciudad en ridículo

K y R: *riendo un poco* Tienes razón

Y: Ustedes siempre tan malos

K: Pero aún así un último ataque de 2%

R: Claro, por qué no?

PPGZ: Dijeron 2%

K y R: *sonriendo y lanzando un golpe al aire que creaba una gran onda*

PPGZ: Kyaaaa *recibiendo el golpe y callendo inconscientes*

Voz: Veo que el tiempo los hace ultra-hiper-mega fuertes *apareciendo y junto a 3 personas*

Greed: *volteando sorprendido* Ustedes son...

K y RRBZ: Que el tiempo hizo que nos olvidarás?

Greed: *sonriendo y corriendo a abrazarlos a todos* Nunca olvidaría a mis primeros amigos

Butch: Que bien escuchar eso

Brick: *separándose todos*

Boomer: Es que el destino que nos quizo unir

Kagura: A nuestros queridos compañeros, verdad Yuki?

Yuki: *llorando de alegría* tienes razón

Greed: * secandole las lágrimas* no llores más, que me vas a hacer llorar

Kai y Ryuto: *sonriendo* Claro, esto es el destino

Kagura: Qué bonitos momentos pero hay que hacer algo con ellas *señalando a las PPGZ*

Greed: es cierto en especial porque la prensa se acerca

Kagura: * señalando a los RRBZ* CARGUEN A SUS NOVIAS SI QUIEREN VOLVER A VERLAS

RRBZ: *sonrojados* QUE NO SON NUESTRAS NOVIAS!

Kagura: da igual, todos agárrense de las manos

Todos: *agarrándose las manos y desapareciendo*

 **En una cabaña...**

Kagura: Que bien, salió como lo planeado, ahora dejen a las PPGZ en sus camas

RRBZ: POR QUÉ EN NUESTRAS CAMAS?!

Kagura: *mirándolos fijamente* Si quieren que mueran no hay problema conmigo

RRBZ: Tch... *corriendo enseguida*

Kagura: Que ridículos... Primero iré con Burbuja

Yuki: Que harás con ella?

Kagura: *estirándose* Utilizaré el jutsu médico

Greed, Kai, Ryuto y Yuki: *confundidos*

Kagura: Vengan y verán

 **En el cuarto de Boomer...**

Boomer: *preocupado sentado en una silla*

Kagura: *tirando la puerta* Ya vine

Boomer: No era necesario tirar la puerta y por qué te demoraste

Kagura: Traje pañitos para limpiarla *mostrando una cajita*

Boomer: *con una gotita en su cabeza*

Kagura: *poniendo sus manos encima de su estómago las cuales empezaron a brillar de verde y estaban cerrando las heridas*

Kai: Puedes hacer eso, como lo conseguiste?

Kagura: Tengo mis métodos, Jejeje *pasado un poco de tiempo termina ese brillo y la empieza a limpiar* Ya esta... Ahora vamos con Brick

Boomer: Los acompaño, quiero ver la reacción de Butch

Greed: Estas seguro que estará bien?

Kagura: Tienen los rayos blancos por eso siguen vivas

 **En el cuarto de Brick...**

Brick: *caminando por toda la habitación preocupado*

Kagura: *abriendo la puerta normalmente*

Boomer: POR QUÉ NO TIRASTE SU PUERTA COMO LA MIA?!

Kagura: Porque quería hacerlo con tu puerta y no con la suya *acercándose a Bombón y empezando a curarla para luego limpiarla* Ya esta, y ahora la venganza *echando una aura en fuego junto a Boomer y a Brick*

 **En el cuarto de Butch...**

Kagura: *frente a la puerta con una pequeña sonrisita*

Ryuto: No abrirás la puerta

Kagura: Mira esto *haciendo señales raras con sus manos terminando haciendo un rectángulo que inserto a la pared y este hacia que esta fuera transparente después agarró sus extremos y se podía ver lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación*

Yuki: Y acaso el no nos puede ver?

Boomer: No nos puede ver pero nosotros a el si

Butch: *al costado de Bellota en una silla agarrando su mano con una cara más preocupada que la de sus hermanos* Ojalá no te pase nada, eres una persona rara pero yo...

Xx: *apareciendo por una ventana y gritando* HOLA!

Butch: *dándose cuenta de que había personas detrás de la pared y ruborizándose un poco*

Xx: Como estan?

Kagura: *invocando un disco y un bate* Tu...

Xx: *sonriendo nervioso*

Kagura: *lanzando el disco que hizo que la persona fuere atrapada en una bola de energía para poder batear la súper lejos haciendo que esa bola despareciera*

Xx: Etto Kagura-chan podemos solucionarlo de manera lógica y sin violencia

Kagura: *apareciendo súper arriba esperando a su "amigo" con una cara de miedo* Arruinaste la confesión que espere 3 años, estupido Hiro

Hiro: Ay no

Kagura: *pateándolo en su espalda para ir bajando rápidamente y al caer dejaron un enorme cráter*

Hiro: *medio muerto* Gomen

Greed: Que clase de fuerza ha desarrollado

Boomer y Brick: Una fuerza sobrehumana muy rara de entender, hasta para nosotros

Greed: Como sobrevivieron?

Boomer y Brick: Nosotros le hicimos despertar esa fuerza en los entrenamientos *aura deprimente* Fue un error

Greed: Que vida tan rara

B y B: Lo sabemos

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Yo: Yei! Ya esta terminado**

 **Estrella: Ahora me toca hacer las preguntas... Viva!**

 **Que pasará con el personaje nuevo llamado Hiro?**

 **Las PPGZ recordarán todo lo que paso en la pelea?**

 **Que otros misterios nos dará esta técnica de almas de Kagura?**

 **Que tipo de entrenamientos habrán realizado los rowdys y Kagura?**

 **Por que y como Kai y Ryuto tienen tanto poder?**

 **Yo: Por que no se estrenan los capítulos de Naruto, Dragon Ball Súper y Gintama? *viendo la computadora un tanto desesperada***

 **Valeria: Había la necesidad de preguntar eso?**

 **Yo: Estas obsesionada con Gintoki de Gintama, y como tu amiga tengo que ver el anime y sus capítulos para ver si lo puedes soportar**

 **Valeria: Verdad, se me había olvidado**

 **Estrella: Jejeje... Todo esto, tus preguntas y mucho más será respondido en el siguiente capítulo... Hasta la próxima**

 **RRBZ, Valeria y yo: Esperamos que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado... Chau-chau**


	8. Conociéndonos de nuevo y ¿un concurso?

**Yo: Después de meses, semanas, horas, días alto creo que me confundí en las medidas *tranquila* naaaa... no importa**

 **RRBZ: Estuviste ausente por más de 8 meses y dices eso como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo! *super desesperados***

 **Yo: Pues que quieres que diga, estuve experimentando muchas cosas, además me había quedado con algunas dudas de como hacer el resto de las historias de mis personajes y pues he allí algunas razones, también me enseñaron a dibujar *emocionada saltando* y pos muchas cosas más me han pasado en estos 8 meses *orgullosa***

 **RRBZ: *suspirando cansados* Haz cambiado en estos meses, ojalá tu cansancio y tu manera de demorarte hayan cambiado**

 **Yo: No creo que haya cambiado, nunca cambian XD**

 **RRBZ: me lo suponía**

 **Yo: Bueno desde acá haré algunas modificaciones en la manera en como escribía, soy un 0.0000001% mejor de lo que era antes**

 **RRBZ: ¬¬'**

 **Yo: *agarrando una katana y amenzandolos* Algo es algo no JUZGUEN**

 **RRBZ: *nerviosos* jejeje sigamos con la historia**

 **Nota: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y Greed (Full Metal Alchemist *para disipar la duda*) no me pertenecen, los uso con un fin raro pero sin malas intenciones :3**

 ** _CONOCIÉNDONOS DE NUEVO Y ¿UN CONCURSO?_**

Yuki: estará bien? *viendo a los RRBZ*

RRBZ: es Hiro, sobrevivirá... ojala

Yuki: QUÉ?!

Boomer: tranquila, solo roguemos para que no le pase nada

Butch y Brick: *susurrando pero Boomer si los escuchaba* Aunque sabemos como Kagura trata a la gente si ese tipo fuera normal ya habría muerto

Boomer: *mirándolos molesto que hasta daba un poco de miedo*

Butch y Brick: *alejándose de el* Gomen, Gomen...

Kagura: bien ya llegue… ahora veamos la condición de Bellota *se acerca a la cama de Butch pero se queda sorprendida al ver tales heridas* TE PASASTE!*viendo a Kai*

Kai: ni tanto

Kagura: TIENE 2 COSTILLAS ROTAS, 3 HEMORRAGIAS INTERNAS Y 1 RASPÓN DE GRAN TAMAÑO! *alterada* NI LAS HERIDAS DE BOMBON Y BURUBJA JUNTAS PUEDEN SUPERAR ESTO!

Yuki: PRIMA! *reprochándola*

Kai: bueno tal vez un poco… pero todo fue con un 1%

Kagura: tch *empezando a curarla para luego limpiarla* espero que con eso baste… bien salgamos de aquí *votando a todos de la habitación y dejando solo a Butch y Bellota* Esto es tan desesperante, no puedo creer que tu poder sea tan grande, bueno no me esperaba menos de un demonio

Kai: *indiferente* Hm

Kagura: Por cierto, Brick, Boomer...

B y B: Mande

Kagura: Tienen que ir con las chicas a verlas, cuando se despierten les explicaran todo pero ustedes seguirán siendo Yashiro y Zoro

B y B: Hai!

Ryuto: Pero no descubrirán que son Brick y Boomer?

Kai: Por favor, si nadie en la ciudad sabe que ellas son las PPGZ dudo que descubran que ellos son los RRBZ

Greed: Buen punto

Yuki: Sigo pensando como nadie se da cuenta que ellas son las PPGZ

Kagura: Nadie lo sabe, pero en fin... Chu-chu, vayan a verlas *botando a Brick y a Boomer*

Ryuto: Y que pasará con Butch?

Kagura: *haciendo un señal de manos* Ya se lo dije... *con aires de grandeza levantando el puño* EL PODER DE LA TELEPATÍA!

Greed: Me pregunto que pasara si los dejan solos?

Kagura, Kai y Ryuto: Quien sabe?

Yuki: Oni-chan ya van a ser los 40 minutos *viendo a Greed*

Greed: Que!? *ve en su reloj de mano que solo les quedaban 15 minutos* RATAS! Kai, Ryuto irán a la escuela?

K y R: nop

Yuki: ASH! Mañana asistirán... Kai tu estas en el 2-B y tú Ryuto estas en el mismo salón que mi Oni-chan *viendo a ambos*

K y R: Quien dice que asistiremos mañana?

Yuki: YO LO DIGO! *enojada* USTEDES SE QUEDARAN A DORMIR EN MI CASA E IREMOS MAÑANA JUNTOS A LA ESCUELA!

K y R: HAI! *asustados por el extraño enojo de Yuki* **(Todos: *temblando de miedo* ES IGUAL QUE BURBUJA CUANDO SE ENOJA! Burbuja: Yo que? *confundida* Todos: AHHHH! *corriendo por todas partes hasta chocarse con otra persona con ojos en forma de espiral)**

Yuki: BIEN! *dirige su mirada a su hermano* vámonos rápido Oni-chan

G: claro *la carga de forma nupcial * los veré luego *sale de la cabaña en dirección a la escuela*

Kagura: okey~… y que hacemos? *viendo a Kai y Ryuto*

K y R: nosotros nos vamos

Kagura: y me dejaran sola?

Kai: que propones? *notando sus segundas intenciones*

Kagura: no quieren espiar a los RRBZ y PPGZ?

Ryuto: ya se levantaron?

Kagura: 3- 2-1

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

K y R: vaya

Kagura: vamos, aún tenemos tiempo ya que faltan unos 30 minutos más para el receso *sale disparada a la habitación del semáforo* **(Brick: HABÍA LA NECESIDAD DE PONERME SEMÁFORO! El resto: Si! Si había la necesidad de ponerte así)**

K y R: ESPERA! *siguiéndola*

Kagura: *al llegar a la puerta de la habitación crea una pantalla para ver a través de la pared*

K y R: *viendo atentamente*

Kagura: *teletransportandose y volviendo con palomitas y tres gaseosas*

Ryuto: *susurrando* Espera, tenías todo listo?

Kagura: *susurrando* Digamos que si

Kai: *susurrando* Esos poderes tuyos son extraños

Kagura: *susurrando* Verdad no? Jejejeje

Kai y Ryuto: *con una gotita de sudor*

 **Con los rojitos...**

Bombón: Quien eres tu? Que haces aquí? Más bien que hago yo aquí?

Yashiro: *nervioso* Tr-Tranquila... Y-Yo me llamo Yashiro Shigeko

Bombón: Eres nuevo?

Yashiro: Por supuesto, a menos que me has visto antes jejeje *rascándose la nuca*

Bombón: jejeje *causándole un poco de gracia*

Yashiro: ... Y tu eres una chica superpoderosa?

Bombón: *viendo que todavía tenía su traje pero respondiendo de manera rápida* HAI!

Yashiro: He escuchado mucho de ti... Dicen que eres la líder, se debe sentir fantástico no? *mostrando una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar un poco a Bombón*

Bombón: S-Si es muy cierto... Bueno continuando con mis preguntas, que hago yo aquí?

Yashiro: Pues yo y mis hermanos encontramos cuerpos tirados que estaban inconscientes y nos sorprendió bastante que sean ustedes

Bombón: *acercándose mucho a la cara de Yashiro con ojos curiosos* A "ustedes" se refieren a mi y a dos chicas una con traje celeste y la otra con traje verde

Yashiro: *sorprendido con una gota de sudor* Si, son ellas, pero no te preocupes las dos están bien, mis hermanos las están cuidando, jejeje... _AH! Se está acercando demasiado a mi rostro_ *comenzando a sudar un poco*

Bombón: *acercándose mas haciendo que Yashiro no hiciera más que retroceder casi al borde de caerse de la cama* Estas segura, no pareces muy seguro de eso...

Yashiro: Si, estoy muy seguro de eso, por qué le mentiría a una persona que acabo de conocer?

Bombón: pues he conoci- *es interrumpida ya que al estar tan cerca del borde de la cama, se cayo en una posición algo comprometedora, ella estaba encima de Yashiro a muy escasos centímetros de su cara*

Yashiro: _Esto no es bueno para mi salud..._ O-Oye creo que lo mejor sería si salieras de e-encima mío no crees? jejeje *más rojo que su ropa y sudoroso*

Bombón: G-GOMEN! *parándose rápidamente y en el mismo estado que Yashiro* N-No era mi intención jejeje después de todo recién nos conocemos y...

Yashiro: No es necesario que expliques tanto, solo fue un simple accidente *tranquilo con un rubor más leve*

Bombón: jejeje c-cierto *salen de la habitación y ve una canchita botada en el suelo la recoge* Eh? alguien estuvo comiendo antes?

Yashiro: *confundido sin darle importancia* Bueno nos quedaremos con el grandioso misterio de quien será esa canchita

Bombón: jejeje tienes razón, bueno ya me tengo que ir, chau, espero volver a verte *sale por la puerta de la cabaña con una gran sonrisa*

Yashiro: lo mismo digo *con una sonrisa boba*

Kagura, Kai y Ryuto: *aguantándose la risa agarrados en el techo*

Yashiro: *mira arriba y su ceño se frunce un poco* Con que ustedes estaban espiando

K, K y R: NO me digas? *sarcasmo*

Yashiro: *enojado gritando* YA LES DIJE!

Kai y Ryuto: *se van lentamente* Con ese grito ya los deben haber descubierto, hasta que nos volvamos a ver en la escuela *se van*

Kagura: Rayos Yashiro! Arruinas lo poco que me quedaba para espiar

Yashiro: Pero no te enojes *tranquilo*

Kagura: Tu te enojaste primero

Burbuja: *sale un poco sonrojada con una leve sonrisa*

Kagura: *la detiene por el brazo* Por qué estás así? jejeje

Burbuja: P-Pues me caí encima de Zoro pero el me ayudó a levantarme, estaba un poco rojo y nervioso jejeje, me dijo cosas lindas y tiernas y pues le agradecí con un beso en la mejilla *al mencionar lo último se sonrojo más y se fue*

Kagura: Lo que me haces perderme, ya ves!

Yashiro: Ay ya cálmate!

Bellota: *sale molesta y un poco sonrojada*

Kagura: *le agarra el brazo con fuerza* Qué paso?

Bellota: ME CAÍ ENCIMA DEL IDIOTA DE HIKARU, LE IBA A TIRAR UN GOLPE EL RETUVO CON SU MANO Y LO PUSO ATRÁS DE MI ESPALDA JUNTO A MI OTRA MANO, SOLO SABÍA SUSURRAR COSAS PERVERTIDAS, ME LIBERE DE EL DÁNDOLE UN GOLPE EN LA ENTREPIERNA OK?! *se fue refunfuñando*

Yashiro: *sintiendo el dolor por dentro* Eso debe doler

Kagura: *le jala la oreja y le grita en el oído con su voz super sónica* VES LO QUE PASO Y LO QUE NO PUDE VER POR TU CULPA!

Yashiro: *se retuerce en el suelo agarrando su cabeza* AH! eso si dolió!

Kagura: Era una pequeña y simple venganza, ahora me acompañarás a sacar de su trance y de su dolor a tu par de hermanos

Yashiro: *se reincorpora* ok ok ya entendí

Kagura: *va donde Hikaru y lo ve tirado en el suelo agarrando su entrepierna* Levántate nena, van a tener que acompañarme a espiar a ciertas personas por culpa de tu grandísimo hermano

Hikaru: M-Maldito Yashiro *lo maldice mentalmente y se levanta poco a poco* Como digas después de todo ya me lo esperaba, él es muy escandaloso

Yashiro: *estornuda* Siento que Kagura y Hikaru rajan de mi y eso que estoy en el siguiente cuarto *cacheteando a Zoro para que despierte de su trance ya que estaba babeando con un tonta sonrisa y un leve sonrojo*

Zoro: *agita la cabeza* Q-Qué paso?

Yashiro: Pues a parte del motivo por el cual estabas así vamos a tener que acompañar a Kagura a espiar

Zoro: Qué?! Por qué?!

Yashiro: *se señala a si mismo*

Zoro: Como siempre hermano, como siempre... *fingiendo decepción*

Yashiro: MIRA QUIÉN HABLA DE ESO?!

Kagura: *entra a la habitación con Hikaru* Bien, ya vamos y transformence, no quieren que vean a sus imágenes limpias como acosadores, usen sus imágenes que ya están sucias, y confirmen ya que los RRBZ han vuelto aunque no creo que se den cuenta *sin darle importancia*

RRBZ: tienes razón *pensando para luego transformarse*

HARD BRICK!

EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!

STRONG BUTCH!

ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z! **(algún día los dibujare con algunos cambios tal vez a los dibujos que ha hecho _BiPinkBunny_ allí esta el nombre de la persona que creó esos nombres y los trajes de los RRBZ, búsquenlo si quieren XD)**

RRBZ: ESTAMOS LISTOS VAMOS!

Kagura: _Alto! ellos no eran los que estaban aburridos por esto?_ *con una gotita de sudor al estilo anime* No se emocionen tanto y siganme *sale volando a hipervelocidad por la ventana*

RRBZ: OK OK! *la siguen a la misma velocidad*

 **Y~ pues el día en el cole...**

Yuki: lalala lalala lalalalalalala~ *tarareando una canción mientras se dirigía al comedor* **(Estrella: mmm mmmmm Yo: que ocurre? Estrella: esa canción es mmmm Regreso al mar de Sara? Yo: ni idea)**

Greed: YUKI! *corriendo a abrazarla en medio camino y recibiendo las miradas asesinas de los chicos*

Yuki: Holi Greed *sonriéndole de forma sincera y sin darse cuenta de las miradas asesinas de unas que otras chicas*

Greed: que tarareabas? *curioso*

Yuki: Regreso al mar de Sara *sonriéndole* **(Ambas: misterio resuelto RRBZ: desde cuando hablan al mismo tiempo? Ambas: quien sabe)**

Greed: cántala *viéndola*

Yuki: lo hago después… da roche

Greed: oh vamos no seas así conmigo… y si la cantas en el patio ahí nadie te escuchará

Yuki: mmm okey

Greed y Yuki se dirigen al patio de la escuela sin darse cuenta de que ciertas personas los estamos "evaluando" pero a quien se engaña los estaban ESPIANDO...

Greed: canta

Yuki: ah~ *estrujando su polo nerviosa*

Greed: no estés nerviosa

Yuki: como sabes que lo estoy?

Greed: conozco tus gestos mejor que nadie

Yuki: así?

Greed: si, por ejemplo cuando estas nerviosa estrujas tu polo cosa que estás haciendo *ve como Yuki deja su polo en paz* y también cuando mientes tienes la manía de jugar con tus dedos

Yuki: ya okey… pero no eres el único que sabe cosas del otro

Greed: y tú que sabes de mí? *sonriendo*

Yuki: cuando te sientes superior a alguien sonríes como lo haces ahora, cuando tienes nerviosismos tienes la tendencia de rascarte la nuca y cuando estás diciendo la verdad de tus sentimientos siempre te muerdes el labio o peñiscas tu mano

Xx: yo no sabía eso*hablando a lo lejos con un deje de enfado en su mirada y un aura negra de la cual ni Greed ni Yuki se dieron cuenta*

Greed: oh! bueno si me conoces… y cantarás?*curioso*

Yuki: ah~ está bien*respira hondo*

Greed: tranquila

Yuki: Ok...

 _ **En la ultima página de un cuento de hadas**_

 _ **como una tragedia**_

 _ **de nuevo al final se reescribió**_

 _ **y de vista perdí el corazón de ese único ser**_

 _ **en que siempre mi alma confió**_

 _ **el amor y los sueños no son nada mas que**_

 _ **castillos de arena**_ ** _efímeros_**

 _ **y desmoronados ante ti**_

 _ **aunque eso no es lo que deseabas tú**_

 _ **pero aun no he podido olvidar la canción que escuche la que tu sin cesar**_

 _ **no dejabas de cantar**_

 _ **cada vez que la oigo sonar pienso que puede**_  
 _ **ser el ayer**_

 _ **vuelva algún día regresar**_

 _ **y que voy a volver y veré estas cadenas que hoy me someten**_

 _ **con tantas penas pronto me voy a liberar volviendo a reencontrarme**_

 _ **con el mar**_

 _ **ya esta claro ya se que el amor**_

 _ **superará cualquier bloqueo**_

 _ **incluso se que cambiará**_

 _ **nuestro destino**_ _ **si lo creo**_

 _ **la mala estrella al**_ _ **fin se apagara**_

 _ **la ignorare**_

 _ **que venza mi deseo**_ ~

Greed: no entiendo porque no quieres exponer todo tu talento *viéndola y mordiendo ligeramente su labio* este Yuki hay algo…

Kagura: *saliendo de un arbusto junto a los demás* CANTAS HERMOSO YUKI-CHAN! *abrazando a Yuki*

Yuki: QUE?! *sorprendida* qué hacen aquí? que no estaban con las chicas?

Kagura: ya vinieron a la escuela, pero dejando eso aun lado... tienes una hermosa voz! *soltándola*

Yuki: gracias

Boomer: deberías entrar a un concurso de talentos *viéndola*

Yuki: N-NO! Tengo pánico escénico estoy segura que un pie en el escenario y no podré cantar

Butch: pues que desperdicio de talento

Kagura: CÁLLATE IDIOTA!

Butch: EH?!

Kagura: *dejándolo a un lado* mmm y que tal si entras pero a la vez no entras?

Resto: eh?!

Kagura: me refiero que yo puedo salir pero tu cantarás en otro lado del escenario y ya al final les diremos a todos la verdad y la razón de tu miedo de cantar

Yuki: N-no creo que pueda hacer eso aparte ya todos los programas de canto ya pasaron sus casting

Kagura: el concurso de canto de la escuela dentro de 3 semanas por la bienvenida de los recién llegados a esta escuela

Greed: cierto… ahora que recuerdo Kai y Ryuto pensaban venir solo ese día y cantar como una banda, junto contigo Yuki pero con tu pánico escénico solo seríamos los 3 *viéndola*

Yuki: por qué no me avisaste pude haber cambiado de opinión

Greed: aun así la idea de Kagura es buena así que yo voto porque la sigas *alzando la mano*

RRBZ: nosotros igual *haciendo lo mismo*

Yuki: bien lo haré

Kagura: YES! Brick tu encárgate de las modificaciones para que mi micrófono no suene pero el de Yuki si

Brick: déjalo en mis manos

Boomer: Con eso ya tenemos algo que hacer luego jejeje

Butch: Tienes razón *sonriendo un poco*

Kagura: Es cierto, Yuki-chan~ no quieres que te cuente todo lo que paso en la cabaña? *sonrisa de gato*

RRBZ: *sonrojados hasta las orejas* CÁLLATE NO LE DIGAS NI UNA SOLA PALABRA!

Kagura: *le susurra a Yuki todo y detalles*

Yuki: *sorprendida* E-En serio?

Kagura: Sep muy en serio _Hubiera puesto cámaras_

Yuki: *se ríe por lo bajo* jijiji Eso no me lo esperaba

RRBZ: *invocan sus armas correspondientes* Kaguraaaaa!

Kagura: *empuja levemente a Yuki donde Greed sin darse cuenta*

Greed: *la abraza suavemente haciendo que ella se sonroje pero él no se da cuenta* Oye ten más cuidado!

Kagura: *ve aquella escena un poco molesta* Como digas

RRBZ: *emanan un aura de sus respectivos colores*

Kagura: Rayos! *se va volando* Disfruten su momento tórtolos jajaja! *desaparece en el cielo*

RRBZ: NO TE ESCAPARAS! *la siguen y también desaparecen en el cielo*

Yuki: Oni-san creo que ya puedes soltarme jejeje

Greed: C-Cierto *soltándola de manera delicada*

Yuki: *ve el cielo y ve como si fueran unos fuegos artificiales rojos, blancos, azules, negros, verdes y grises* Wooo~! Oni-san mira el cielo! *con los ojos en forma de estrellas **(XD estrellas jajaja, gomen Suta-chan XD)** con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa tierna*

Greed: *se sonroja un poco al verla en ese estado* jajaja hoy el cielo es igual del hermoso que tu

Yuki: *siente su cara un poco más caliente* G-Gracias jejeje

 **En medio de la ciudad...**

Xx: *estaba grabando con un celular muy moderno los "fuegos artificiales"* Veo que todos ya se encontraron, jejeje disfruten la felicidad que Him-sama les a otorgado porque luego de ciertos acontecimientos su vida será más imposible de lo que imaginan *se ríe un poco con los ojos de un extraño color rojizo brillante* Porque algún día me vengaré de ti, Kagura-chan y de todos tus "amigos" jajaja!

 _CON ESTOS PEQUEÑOS ENCUENTROS Y GRANDES PLANES QUE VAN A TENER, NUESTROS PERSONAJES TENDRÁN UNA VIDA UN TANTO RARA, DESPUÉS DE TODO ELLOS YA SON RAROS, ¿NUEVOS ENEMIGOS? TAL VEZ ¿GANARÁN? TAL VEZ, PERO LO MÁS IMPORTANTE DE TODO ESTO ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE EN REALIDAD LOS PERSIGUE?..._

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 **Yo: Ya termine, perdón Suta-chan! pos mis razones por los cuales me demore ya les dije *en su rincón* ITACHI! SHIROHIGE-SAN! ACE! *snif**snif* TANTAS PENAS, ALEGRÍAS, PERVERSIONES Y YAOI WIIII~~! OK me calmo jejeje**

 **RRBZ: si son sensibles al tema de la homosexualidad no lo busquen**

 **Yo: lo mismo me dijeron y mirenme ahora jejeje**

 **RRBZ: lo sabemos jajaja**

 **Yo: bueno ya no tengo 12 años como cuando deje este historia de lado, ahora yo tener 13 años bitches muajajaja!**

 **RRBZ: también lo sabemos jajaja *estallan de risa***

 **Yo: lo se, me había quedado mas chata de lo que era pero crecí 5 cm así que cállense ja ja ja!**

 **RRBZ: ok ok calma, pues esta normalita de acá tiene personajes nuevos e ideas nuevas, así que esperemos que lo** **continué**

 **Yo: como dije antes, perdón de verdad Suta-chan (Estrella) mi olvido es extremo jejeje... gracias por todos tus reviews Yuichi33, gracias muchísimas gracias por eso desde el cap 1 al cap 7 jejeje gracias ojala no hayas hecho huelga**

 **RRBZ y yo: Con esto nos despedimos, hasta el próximo cap, chau~**


End file.
